Wishing, Waiting and Hoping
by nube de cristal
Summary: I'm no longer writing this story. Serious Sam is re-writing it under the title of My Precious People. The link is on my profile. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Well, first things first. Please, don't be too hard on me. English is my second language. So I apologize for any inconvenience. Also, I hope that won't stop you from enjoying the story... well, at least that is my goal, for you to enjoy and like this fic. ;p

...

...

Naruto burst in laughter, "That was a very good joke, Kakashi sensei."

The laughter died on his lips after realizing that his old teacher just looked at him seriously.

"You must be joking..."

That cold eye continued looking, unperturbed.

"Please, sensei, you're kidding... right?"

"Hiashi Hyüga expects to see you today in the afternoon. You will go and see him." and with this the hokage returned to some papers in his hands.

A range of emotions crossed the face of the young jönin, the anger and perplexity surpassing all of them. He couldn't hold back and struck the desk with his fist.

"No! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi raised his eye. Naruto ignored the cold look.

"I will not, it is unfair of you to force me... The right thing is to allow me to choose. I'm an adult, I have..."

Kakashi interrupted him, "What? Twenty-six years?" and he arched a brow. "Even I doubt it sometimes."

Naruto remained silent recognizing the tone of voice used by the hokage. It was uncompromising and icy, the kind that does not admit any negative. He saw his sensei take a big breath of air to continue with his usually laid back attitude.

"You return after almost eight years away from the village, with no idea of were you where and without knowing what you've been doing. You can't expect to find everything in the same way that you left it. Everything changes, is the natural course of things. Also people tend to forget what they conveniently want... nobody in the village remembers what you did for us. In their memories has only prevailed the fear of what you represent."

Naruto took a hand to the back of his neck, accepting what Kakashi told him.

"But there is something that I think has remained unchanged... your desire to be hokage."

He nodded. "I will be hokage."

"I think it is an excellent proposition where both you and Hinata will benefit. And besides, you've nothing to lose. Speak with Hiashi, listen to his offer."

It took several minutes of silence while Naruto reflected on Kakashi's words.

"Alright, I will listen to Hiashi. But I won't promise anything."

"It is fair enough." the hokage conceded.

.

.

.

At the time agreed for the appointment, Naruto felt a bit dizzy. But all that changed after listening to the Hyüga leader sitting in the luxurious living room of the Hyuga manor. Anger was boiling inside him while listening to Hiashi talk.

"As I said, it is not a secret that Hinata's reputation is not impeccable and that my daughter doesn't have many qualities too."

Naruto gripped the chair's arms with his hands, trying to hold down the impulse of jumping on the man. The stupid man wanted qualities? He could list them; she was brave, determined, compassionate...

"Besides, she is not particularly pretty."

Was the man blind? She was a beauty.

"And on top of it all she has the problem of that bastard son. Hinata has never wanted to say who the father is. I recognize that it isn't appealing for any man to take care of another man's child and above all this, having to be responsible for the unfortunate creature that we don't know to which lineage he belongs..."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't stop the asshole he would choke him to death, "Alright, I accept."

Hiashi looked at him annoyed for being interrupted in that way, "I don't think I have finished yet."

"And I don't need to hear anything more. I will marry her and you can rest assured that you no longer need to take care of her and her _despicable bastard_."

The blond stood from the chair, ignoring how the face of the mature man has reddened, "Just tell me one thing, do you dislike your daughter that much to throw her away at the first man without thinking first what she wants?"

"This wasn't a whim of the moment." the leader of the Hyüga straightened up, "We have thought of every detail..."

"We? Who are those "we"?"

"My nephew and I."

Neji? But how was it possible? Naruto thought that the young Hyüga had changed his attitude towards his cousin... Maybe the village did change while he was away.

"If you marry my daughter, you will not only acquire a great dowry..."

Naruto looked at him interested, sensing that the next thing was bitter to the head of the Hyüga clan seeing how that face winced with disgust.

"But you will also be member of our renowned clan."

This last comment made Naruto consider asking the next question, suddenly suspecting an ulterior motive, "Why do you want to get rid of your daughter?"

"The son of a highly prestigious clan is interested in my youngest daughter. It would be a shame to lose this opportunity because of Hinata."

A chilling smile appeared on the face of the jönin, "Therefore you prefer that she disappear from the scene, right?

The Hyüga felt threatened. Rumors has reached his ears that the young man in his presence was a shadow of what he once was and if he wished it, he could get rid of him in a wink of an eye if he got pissed with him.

"In any case, she has to marry sooner or later. You, better than nobody, knows that a child needs a father figure. After all, you are a living example of this."

Naruto regretted having asked, the man made him furious every time he opened his mouth. He turned on his heels to leave the place.

"Well, we have an agreement..."

The blonde didn't deem worthy to answer him. He wanted to be as far as possible from the foolish man fearing that he would not be responsible for his actions. Opening the door, he ran into someone. Both fell to the ground, sitting on their bottoms. Naruto's first instinctive reflex was to help who he had run down.

"Na...? Naruto-kun?"

He withdrew his hand as if burned by her skin.

"Hinata." It was all he could say before leaving hastily.

The sweet brunette could notice Naruto's anger. It was then that she saw her father walking out of the hall.

"Otou-san!" and she looked at him distrustful, "What have you done?"

"What I should have done several years ago."

That cryptic comment froze her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata went to her room, trying to calm down. What have her father said to Naruto-kun for him to run out of the place as a soul pursued by a jinchuuriki? She placed both hands on her cheeks, suspecting that they should be red. She had heard of his return, but hasn't got the opportunity to see him until a few minutes ago. And once again, her world was upside down. What kind of strange power had the jönin over her? Just seeing him made her heart beat wildly, barely being able to stand on her trembling legs.

She sighed annoyed with herself.

She had believed that she would leave behind all that nonsense as soon as she became a mother. Soft knocks on her door brought her out of her musings.

"Neji nii-san?"She was concerned to see the grim seriousness on his face, "Has something happened to Hikaru?"

"No; he's all right. I left him with one of the maids. He's eating a snack."

Hinata saw him falter, never seeing him like that.

"Please, come with me for a walk, Hinata-sama."

She nodded at his strange request.

.

.

.

Hinata looked at his cousin with an expression full of disbelief.

"Marry..." she repeated, baffled and then added with a barely audible voice,"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes. You need a husband; your child needs a father."

"I do not need any husband, let alone my son needs a father."

Neji could not hold back the small smile that appeared on his lips. Motherhood has done wonders for Hinata. It provided her with a peculiar strength, making her somewhat willful at times.

"How could father and you? How dare the both of you to handle my life like this?"

"What did you expect, cousin? Uncle would not stand idly when a suitor for Hanabi came into the picture. You know that he will do everything necessary to assure the union that has been presented."

She looked away from Neji's face. An agonizing pain, one that she knew since childhood, emerged from the depths of her being, choking her.

"All this can be avoided if you tell us the name of the father..."

"Never."

"Why do you keep protecting him?"

"Forget it, Neji nii-san. Let bygones be bygones."

"Though, there is something that has always aroused my curiosity; that Hikaru hasn't inherited the byakugan."

Hinata pressed her lips together and looked away from him.

"His father must have very dominant genes."

All the female face turned pale. She had asked Neji to practice with Hikaru from an early age, knowing fully what it might entail.

"But that doesn't mean that the boy does not have talent." Neji continued without giving much weight to Hinata's sullen silence, "Quite the contrary, he has and when he totally develops them he will be a formidable opponent."

She smiled as Neji described her son, her chest swelling with pride.

"Now, if he could take everything with a degree of seriousness and be more mindful and alert when I try to explain things to him." And this time he looked carefully at Hinata, trying to see a gesture in her impassive face, "Not to mention that he is so restless as well as excitable..."

Guessing what he was trying to bring up, she quickly added, "Well, you can't blame him if he is very energetic and full of life."

He sighed, never suspecting that her cousin could be so stubborn. Something told him she was not being entirely honest with him. He did not understand the reason for her strange behavior, keeping the whole business secret.

"If anyone dared to take advantage of you, I swear I'll..."

She looked at him with huge eyes and didn't let him finish, "Neji! No one has abused me."

"Is he married?"

Hinata gritted her teeth. How many times have she endured this interrogation?

"He's surely a womanizer, right?" Neji growled.

"It's useless to discuss it, cousin. I will not say anything."

"It was in the village where Tsunade-sama sent you with Sakura, right? To this strange mission that none of the three want to talk about it. Almost a year away from Konoha... I swear if I find out who he is, I will make him suffer an agonizing death before ending his useless life."

"Neji!" She stopped and placed her hand on her cousin's arm, "Really, I'm thankful for your concern and..." She had to smile before she continued to say the next, "your desire to defend my honor. You better than anyone else know that we need to leave the past behind. You have a nephew who loves you and worships the ground where you walk. Isn't that more important?"

He sighed, defeated. He decided to continue, ignoring the small deviation from the main conversation.

"As I was saying, it was evident that uncle would do something about your present situation therefore I wouldn't have allowed you to leave with the first one who accepted uncle's proposal. It was I who suggested uncle to choose Naruto as a possible candidate. I'm sure he will know how to take care of Hikaru and you; he is the best choice of all that uncle could have taken into consideration."

"Why Naruto-kun?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because, despite what almost everybody in the village thinks, he is a man with a high level of honesty and integrity."

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Ah, don't worry, Hinata-sama. Believe me; he also wins with the whole situation. In addition to your generous dowry, he also has the prestige of being part of the Hyüga clan."

'You talk as if he..."

"Accepted? According to uncle, yes, he has done so."

She was sure that her face has taken the highest shade of scarlet. A swirl of emotions lashed her insides; shame and humiliation by the devious way that they decided at her back; anger that they didn't take into account her wishes. Above all this, however, there was a degree of euphoria.

Naruto-kun her husband?

How many times as a child she dreamed with that impossible event?

But after acquiring a degree of maturity in recent years and then, being a mother, she left behind all those childhood dreams. And yet, she kept a piece of her heart as an exclusive property of the blond.

Then, as if someone has given her a slap in the face, she recalled how he left the place. Now she understood the cause of his hasty departure.

"Oh, no! Neji-niisan, I have to talk to him."

"Do you think you can do it without fainting?" He taunted.

Hinata looked at him somewhat annoyed, "Of course I can. It's been a long time since I lost my nerve in his presence. I'll go now to clarify the whole situation and apologize to him for all the inconvenience."

Neji looked at her cousin walking decisively towards the village. He let her go, not being worried at all. Knowing Naruto as a champion of the weak and embracing any cause to help others, Hinata would be swerved from her purposes deftly. He had an idea of how the meeting has transpired between his uncle and Naruto, betting that the latter should have been on the verge of losing his temper with his uncle arrogant attitudes and his constant humiliation towards Hinata, only achieving that Naruto decided to accept the offer simply to help the sweet Hyüga. Yes. Naruto could never swallow any type of abuse. Although he knew that his cousin didn't need anyone and could take care of herself, however, Neji wanted that she finally have someone who supported her and listened to her. Hinata had suffered far too much under the tutelage of his uncle.

And who knows... he shrugged while a tiny smile curved his lips. Perhaps he had manipulated things in a way that it will take the right course, eventually.

.

.

.

Naruto was at the top of one of the lamp post, looking at the village and thinking. He closed his eyes, raising his face to the sky to feel the sun's rays stroking his skin. A soft breeze ruffled up his blond hair. Now that he had accepted Hiashi's offer, he was curious to know who was the father of Hinata's son.

Shortly after returning to the village he had overheard by chance two women talking about Hinata and the shame - or the lack of it, according to the women - of coming back with a child after going away with Sakura on a mission that Tsunade, who was then the hokage, had ordered them to take.

So, wasting any time, he went looking for Sakura at the apartment she shared with Sasuke. He had a peculiar conversation with her, well, if he could call it that since she only answered with monosyllables and evaded many of his questions. The young shinobi was sure that she knew something. Heck! She went with Hinata, she had to know the whole affair. What was she hiding?

He took a big breath of air to expel it in a long, deep sigh.

Sakura-chan.

Seeing her again, after all these years, has shaken him up, both emotionally and physically, reopening old wounds and bringing back memories that he thought were forgotten. As she welcomed him into their home, she looked so happy, her presence glowing with a unique light. She was really beautiful.

Sakura quickly informed him that Sasuke wasn't home if he was looking for him. But as soon as Naruto explained that he wanted to speak with her about Hinata and her son, her whole appearance changed abruptly, all of a sudden becoming unapproachable and unyielding.

And Naruto left the apartment with more questions than when he arrived. What would be the damn mystery surrounding Hinata and her son? He hadn't got the opportunity to see the boy. Perhaps his looks or some physical feature could provide him with some clue.

He didn't see the movement that pulled him out of his introspection, rather, he felt it. He directed his gaze toward the small distraction. It was a small red-haired kid, whom Naruto thought, should be around his six to seven years. The boy was hiding behind a column of wooden crates, only a part of his face hovering above them. His strange attitude caught his attention. With a graceful somersault, he fell to the ground silently and approached the kid avoiding to make his presence known.

The redhead looked carefully at a small laundry business. Naruto recognized the place and who was the owner, she was one of the women that he has heard talking about Hinata and her _"unscrupulous boldness"_.

The blond tilted his head, recalling his childhood. He was so engrossed watching the child that a scream full of anger took him by surprise. Naruto lifted his face to stare at the scene which was directly in the view of the boy's point of interest. The outraged owner claimed loudly for the one responsible of the transgression done to her business. And among so much noise and fuss, a really interested Naruto asked:

"What have you done?"

The boy jumped certain that he had been caught and would receive a severe scolding.

"I haven't done anything." He replied defensively, while the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking with skepticism and crossed his arms in front of him, "Sure and I don't like ramen, either."

The redhead opened his eyes like two huge plates, "You don't like ramen?"

Naruto snorted under his breath, apparently the kid still didn't understand the concept of irony, "That's the point, I like it too much so I don't believe you."

Suddenly the boy stood up and retorted with enough insolence, "What if I did?"

The young ninja stared at the kid mutely. The boy was very angry, in no way was he attempting to attract attention to himself like Naruto once did as a child. Somehow, he sensed that the little redhead was beyond being a bit naughty or mischievous. No; it was much more than playfulness.

"You!"

Both turned their face toward the direction of that exclamation. It was the owner of the laundry. Instinctively, the boy hid behind Naruto's legs.

"I'm sure it was you, little devil."

Maybe it was wrong of him covering for the boy, but from deep inside burst forth an automatic response, and looking at the lady, Naruto asked, pretending not to understand, "What are you talking about?"

"He poured ink into the water I use to rinse the white laundry."

Naruto flinched internally.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that he has been talking with me for a good while." He only hoped that he was doing the right thing, because at that moment he was feeling a little bit disgusted with his lie and, still, he wanted to speak with the boy first. And perhaps come with a way for the kid to repair the damages he has inflicted. "However, I have seen some suspicious kids running in that way."

For a few seconds the blond dreaded that the lady would refute him. Although, she turned away, grumbling about how the trash always dragged the scum and they always ended up joining forces as she walked back to her business. When she was far away enough to not be able to hear their conversation, Naruto looked at the boy.

"So, ink in the water. I don't want to think how those sheets must have ended. Tell me, what is the personal quarrel you have with her?"

The red headed kid scrunched his face, making a menacing scowl, "Her favorite pastime is to talk badly about my mom."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. Hinata Hyüga."

. . .

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and subscribing to this humble story. I encourage that if anyone reads a mistake in my grammar or if I spell something wrong, please, do let me know so I can change it. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Well, hello. I'm sorry to say that I didn't get a beta for this chapter so I apologize in advance for any inconvenience. However, regardless of this, I hope you get to enjoy this new chapter.

. . .

At first, Hinata had started to get impatient when, after failing to find Naruto in his apartment, she began to go back and forth according to the information that everyone provided her of his whereabouts when she asked about him. However, her irritation quickly became concern when they not only indicated his destination but who accompanied him too.

"I've seen him a few minutes ago, precisely with your boy."

"I think he went that way... he was with your kid, by the way."

Until they finally lead her to Ramen Ichiraku, the blond's favorite place. She walked quickly towards the cozy restaurant, attempting to pay no mind to her erratic heartbeat; she was concerned lo loose him again. Why was Naruto with Hikaru? Surely he didn't know. She tried to ignore the uneasiness. Of course he could not because there was no way... and, yet, someone also mentioned that he had seen him leave Sakura and Sasuke's apartment. No; she was sure that Sakura wouldn't have said something. However, without realizing it, she started to run, ignoring the curious glances that everybody gave her.

She came into the small establishment almost out of breath looking for two heads, one redhead and the other blond.

"Hikaru!" she exclaimed as soon as she spotted him and walked towards him. She looked at Hikaru trying to decipher what kind of conversation Naruto-kun had with him, but found nothing out of the ordinary in that little face that she loved so much with every ounce of her being, "What are you doing outside home? Didn't your uncle leave you taking a snack?"

"Mom!" He answered, taking an expression of pure innocence and standing on the stool, he hugged his mother to cover her face with kisses, "You're so pretty, mom."

He stopped when he saw that his mother remained undaunted to his loving attack. She had her hands on her waist while she stared down at him sternly, "Save it, mister. You will not get rid of a good scolding. I'm sure your uncle will want to assign you a chore as punishment. You disobeyed him and rest assured that I will supervise what Uncle decides to entrust you."

Naruto watched fascinated at the scene unfolding before his eyes. It was like a lost part of his life, one that he would never recover. The experience of having a mother.

Hinata, feeling the intense blue gaze, raised her eyes to look at him. She was shaken by the degree of longing in his eyes and her heart was wracked with anguish, immediately recognizing what she saw. The desire to have a mother; to know what is to be loved unconditionally by someone never asking for anything in return.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Turquoise eyes immediately lit up as he raised his face at her and a smile appeared on his lips, disappearing every trace of sadness,"Hinata." And with his usual tireless and enthusiastic way he added, "It's been a long time without seeing each other."

She nodded, returning his smile, "Eight years."

Hinata didn't held back the pleasure to study closely that male face. All traces of his young features have vanished. She had a man staring back at her, one that have lived and seen too much and, nonetheless, she still found him handsome. The distinct hardness accentuated his physical features providing him with a unique beauty. Oh, she knew very well that a man was anything but beautiful! But such was not the eventuality with Naruto-kun. He had an extraordinary beauty both outside and inside.

"But the years have been good on you, Hinata. You're still just as pretty."

She blushed realizing that she had also received the same inspection from him.

"Thank you." She mumbled. If only her cousin could see her now to throw it at his face that she hadn't lost consciousness in Naruto's presence. She chided herself, remembering what was her main purpose to find him.

"I would like to talk to you, Naruto-kun."

"All right." He accepted with a slight movement of his head.

He left the proper amount of money to cover both what he had eaten as well as the kid on the counter and gently grasping the female elbow, led her outside the restaurant to take her to a more secluded and quiet place. As they walked in silence, Naruto pondered tight-lipped. Hikaru was clutching her mother's hand, giving them both a curious look feeling that something was happening.

The jönin was no fool. It was obvious which was Hinata's intention. However, in some way or another, he would not allow it, feeling a particular urgency. He didn't want to let her go. So as soon as they reached the park, he was determined to not let her talk and handle the situation.

"Hikaru, go to the swing for a moment." Hinata told her son.

He narrowed his eyes, he wanted to hear what he suspected would be a very interesting conversation. But knowing he was in deep water with her mother that evening -his venture of the afternoon-decided it would be best to listen and not refute.

"Naruto ..." She began as soon Hikaru walked away.

"I'm glad that you came to talk to me." He cut in.

" Are you ... happy?" Those words stung Hinata. Was his desire so great to get rid of the commitment which he now regretted having accepted?

"Yes. We need to set the date."

"The... date?" The sudden change in what she thought would be the topic of the conversation disconcerted her.

"Yeah. I think that the right date for the ceremony should be by early summer. It gives us enough time to prepare and for me to look for a bigger and comfortable place for the three of us to live."

"But, Naruto-kun..."

"Don't you agree with the idea? I thought about buying one of those new apartments that are located on the outskirts of Konoha unless, of course, you don't like it."

"Oh, the resort is very nice and convenient! But..."

"Very good!" He didn't let her finish. "It's the new place then."

"But they are very expensive and it wasn't what I wanted to talk about." Hinata swore he was trying to steer the conversation, as if he had guessed her intention.

"Don't worry about the money." He didn't allow her to speak once again, "Now, about the ceremony, do you want someone in particular to marry us? I had thought about Kakashi-sensei..."

"Naruto-kun."

"And have you chosen the place? It would be nice at the...

"Naruto!"

Blue eyes stared at her brimming with astonishment. She had called him irritated, with evident firmness in her voice. The same she used with Hikaru when he wasn't listening.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Yes it is, but what I don't understand is your reason. I've come to tell you that you're not beholden to marry me."

He looked at her carefully, "I want to do it."

She stared at him confused and, after a few seconds, her pearly eyes shone with realization, "If you need money all you have to do is ask."

"I don't need money." He cut in coldly. He was actually annoyed by her constant habit to lower herself. Didn't she see how beautiful she was? And beyond all her beauty, he knew that he would find a brave woman brimming with kindness and empathy. He didn't need any dowry to marry her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

He moved his head accepting her apology. If only she knew, if everyone in the village knew...he wanted to forget, leave behind so many awful memories. At first he had resisted the idea of marrying Hinata. Then, thinking he would have to do so after his outburst when accepting Hiashi's offer, the idea of having his family began to haunt his head and every time it did he cherished more the notion of being a husband and a father. Coming home and have someone to share the tasks of the house while each conversed about their day. He missed having the everyday routine and a normal home; he was certain that with this he could forget.

She pulled him out of his thoughts, "It's just that I think you should marry someone you love and not have to do it with someone it have been imposed on you."

"Love?" He chuckled, a soft laugh that gave the sweet Hyüga goose bumps, "You, better than anyone, know it isn't real."

She looked at him sadly. What have happened to him to have this uncharacteristic view of love? That was not the Naruto she remembered. Had Sakura hurt him so much?

"I do believe in love." She couldn't help lifting her chin defiantly.

"If there is love, tell me, then, where is Hikaru's father? How has he allowed your reputation to be dragged through the mud?" He argued it, reproaching her naive and idealistic way of thinking.

Hinata stared down at her feet as if suddenly they became into a very interesting item to look.

"Who is the father?"

She blanched and barely lost her balance after the unexpected question. Raising her eyes, she glared at him, "That is any of your business."

"I've accepted your father's proposition, therefore it gives me the right to ask."

The unyielding tone of his voice made her uneasy, "And I still haven't accepted my father's proposal."

"Did you love him?" He asked, ignoring what she had said and suddenly, he didn't know why, he needed to know the answer, "Do you still love him?"

She had to look for Hikaru. Where was he? She quickly spotted him hanging from one of the trees that surrounded the park. Annoyed, she thought that her son could not follow a simple command. But she could not move, her heart was beating so hard that she feared it would explode at any second. She had to get out of there but her feet would not obey her.

"Do I know him?"

"I have to go." She said, hardly containing her body tremor. The brunette tried to walk past him but he was fast and grabbed her arm.

He forced her to look at him, "Is he married?" And suddenly everything seemed to fall into place for Naruto. "Yes, he is and you are lovers. That's why you don't want to marry me. You're still seeing each other."

Hinata really didn't know who was more shocked; her or Naruto. The sound of her hand hitting Naruto's face seemed to have echoed in the silence of the park. For several seconds they looked angry at each other, both breathing shakily. She was the first to react, ashamed of her unpredictable attack.

"Let me go, Naruto-kun."

Despite having said it in a low voice, Naruto could distinguish the authority in that order. He released her. The blond watched silently as she walked to find Hikaru. She left the park without looking back once.

After the initial shock and anger have subsided, he admitted that he hadn't behaved properly. He didn't understand what in hell took possession of him and made him act in that unpleasant way, acknowledging that he had no place to demand anything from her. Naruto closed his eyes momentarily. Now, he had truly screwed any chance of marrying her... And that was another unusual determination. Something deep inside him cried out for her, as well as for her kid too. He suspected the reason behind his strange behavior.

Or at least he believed to know the reason.

Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't know it but they would be parents. He had noticed it with the new skills he had acquired in recent years away from the village. He was happy for both of them and although, likewise, the revelation had fallen like a bucket of cold water over his head. He may have been in Sasuke's place ... was almost in his place.

He shook his head, trying to drift away from the painful memories.

Now he just had to focus on how to persuade Hinata that he could be right for her and a good father to Hikaru.

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Sakura stepped aside to let her enter. Two peculiar visitors in one day. What else could happen? She looked at Hinata, who still had the old habit of playing with her hands when she was nervous. Sakura decided to start the conversation.

"What is happening between Naruto and you? Why he wants to know who is the boy's father?"

Somewhat bothered, Hinata set her straight,"Hikaru, his name is Hikaru. How do you know that Naruto-kun wants to know who is the father?"

"Because he came to visit and asked me."

All color drained from Hinata's face, "Do you think he knows something?"

"Naruto?" Sakura snorted, "Of course not. You can put something under his nose and not be aware of it."

"He has changed, Sakura. He is no longer that kid who was oblivious to everything and didn't notice anything. I talked to him a little while ago. That's why I came. He is..." she paused, trying to find the right words, "harder, like he has toughened up."

Hinata choke back the tears, "I even dare say that he has become insensitive and hard hearted... and I fear that to some extent, scheming, thinking about all possibilities before they happen..."

Sakura shrugged, "'Well, I haven't seen none of that on the occasions he has come to visit Sasuke."

The brunette stiffened, scowling, "None of you actually know him."

"And you do?" Sakura retorted bitingly.

"Nobody ever saw that Naruto-kun was hiding behind a false image of indifference to hide what he really felt." She said with daring eyes.

Sakura pursed her lips and said nothing.

"Father has asked him to marry me." Hinata informed her without preamble.

Sakura's face lost all color this time, "You can't marry him."

Although Hinata felt the same, that demand angered her, "You do not tell me who I can or can't marry."

"Don't do it, Hinata."

"Are you threatening me?"

"He doesn't love you."

"You have no need to provide me that information. You and I know very well who he loves. As we know who didn't have the scruples to use that love to her convenience and then stomp all over his heart, breaking it in the process."

"Think about Hikaru."

That claim made her see that she's been acting selfish by not thinking about her son. Deep down she knew he needed a father.

"Thanks for reminding me."

And Sakura smiled, thinking that she had persuaded her of doing the opposite to her father's wish. The smile vanished quickly at the next thing the Hyüga said, "I should accept because of Hikaru. He deserves to have a father."

"He doesn't love you!"

"So what? I've known of lasting arranged marriage all because both partner based it on mutual respect. I'm sure that Naruto-kun and I can achieve a marriage like that."

All of a sudden, she began to see everything clearly.

Maybe Naruto-kun had not asked for her hand in a gallant way to her father.

Perhaps he hadn't shown a shred of affection, not even feigned it. He was an honest man.

And she desired to accept.

Because he was a man so honorable, lonely and deeply wounded by his past just like her. No matter what the voice of reason told her, she wanted to become his wife.

"Don't you see?" Anxiety had gripped Sakura when seeing the resolution on Hinata's face, "He wants to marry you just for one reason, the prestige that your name will provide him. His dream has always been to be hokage."

"Do you honestly think Naruto-kun would do something like that?"

Sakura sighed, embarrassed, "No. But try to be sensible. You can't marry him."

"Why do you want to take from me the only opportunity I have to live my own life?"

Her life, her way. How could she be so stupid and allow pride to blind her? How many times in the past have she longed to be in this position and was about to ruin it? Hinata had come to Sakura looking for answers when all this time she only needed to look inside her to find them. She left Sakura's apartment, ignoring her insistent calls to come back.

Would it be too late? She stifled a small sob, running urgently towards Naruto's apartment only to find he was not there. Tears began to fall down her face. She had been a fool.

She decided to return to her home, from which she was going to be thrown out sooner or later. She was a shame to her father. And, despite that Neji would not allow it and will always take care of her and her son, she could not depend all the time on her cousin. He was also entitled to have his own life too.

It was getting dark when the sky decided to open its gates, giving way to a gentle but insistent rain. It matched her mood, thought Hinata really discouraged. She was truly silly. How could she let this opportunity get away from her hands?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the figure standing right at the gateway that led to the path through the garden of his house. At first she got scared because the darkness and the rain didn't allow her to distinguish the blurry shape. Whoever it was, looked intently at her and she immediately recognized that body lines.

She stopped in front of him, paralyzed by his presence.

"What are you doing at this hour out of your house?"

Was it, perhaps, what she caught in his voice a slight hint of tenderness? He removed his long robe and put it on her, closing the front to cover her from the rain -if that was even possible when the garment was just as soaked like her. He had been waiting for her. She just hoped that he didn't find out that she was crying and he would think that her face was wet due to rain.

"Besides, you can get sick walking in the rain. When we get married I will have to watch you closely, huh? If not, who will cook for me and wash my clothes?" And he winked.

"Ma... married?"

All his presence turned serious, "Why not? We are two lonely souls; we both understand the pain of not being accepted for who we are. And..." he sent her a half smile, "you know when I decide to do something there is nothing to stop me. I want to marry you, Hinata."

She admitted it was true, when Naruto-kun insisted on something he clung to that idea as dog to its bone.

"I... I..." She stammered, feeling taken aback.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath trying to calm down. If she could do it; her heart was making her blood run at full speed, causing her ears to tingle. She suddenly gasped. He had raised his hands to get rid of the tears on her face. How could he have known that she was crying? And, by Kami, it was delightful, feeling those roughened hands caress her cheek.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have asked about Hikaru's father. You're absolutely right, it's not my business. I promise that from now on I will not bring up again the subject of his parentage."

He took both of her hands in his. The pearly eyes stared at her small, white hands in the huge, tanned hands of the young ninja as a pleasurable sensation ran through her arms to the center of her being, awakening a whirlwind of unknown emotions inside her.

"I think we both can make this marriage work and that you and I deserve this opportunity."

Almost on the edge of losing her consciousness, Hinata saw him drop on the floor on one knee without letting go of her hands.

"Could you give me the honor of marrying me and letting me be a father to Hikaru?" He kissed both hands, tenderly.

She unexpectedly forgot how to use her mouth. Hell, she even forgot she had one. She would soon lose her consciousness... she was losing it.

The brunette fainted before Naruto's eyes, who stopped her fall before hitting the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, a few words before you begin reading. I found a beta. Yay! Thanks to my lovely friend luxuria_oceanus at livejournal. So, I'm hoping you get to enjoy this without distraction. I would add a bit more but at the ending of this chapter. I don't want to stall you more. ;p

. . .

"So, you decided to accept."

Naruto nodded at Kakashi's words. The engagement had been formally announced less than a week ago and the news was running throughout the village.

"I am glad for the both of you." Kakashi carried on, "I have also heard that you purchased an apartment in the recently finished buildings."

The blond said nothing, staring and waiting for what his old teacher was getting at.

"And if it to that we add the expensive gifts that you have been sending to Hinata..."

He remained silent.

"Both are the gossip of the moment. The rumors have gone so far as to say that you are squandering Hinata's dowry."

Kakashi noticed the barely visible change in Naruto.

"But you and I know that it is not accurate, right?"

Naruto looked to the side, "I don't know what you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi stood up and walked away from his desk and headed to the windows of his office from which he could see all of Konoha. Naruto remained seated, staring impassively at the back of his former master.

"I admit that we haven't been fair to you." The hokage suddenly said after a prolonged silence, "We asked too much from you, placing responsibilities on your shoulders that didn't pertain to you. But human nature works that way. We tend to be somewhat lazy. We never want to accept that life is not easy and doing the right thing means that we have to take the hard way. Nobody ever wants to take the rocky road full of curves, everybody wants to take the smooth and straight road... except you. We owe you an apology and I want to ask you one on behalf of the village."

Naruto placed a hand to the back of his neck, "It doesn't matter, sensei. I did what I had to do."

"Of course it matters."

Kakashi remained silent again, looking for the right words to what he would say next.

"Your last fight with Sasuke was very ... unpleasant ... for the both of you." Kakashi knew that _"nasty"_ could never be compared to what must have been a horrible battle, one that none of them wanted to talk about it. The copycat ninja still kept vividly in his head the memory of the state in which he found them.

"And if we sum up that with what you went through with Sakura ..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto cut him off icily.

Kakashi sighed, "You should. Apparently, it still affects you."

"What happened is done and buried, what good is to bring it out again?"

Naruto could not keep Sakura's cold words to come back to his memory. _"What we had is dead."_ What never existed couldn't possibly die. Only now did he finally discover that between them there had never been anything.

Kakashi thought Naruto's words over. Sasuke and Naruto had been admitted to the hospital after he found them; afterward Sasuke would soon disappear. For reasons that perhaps the hokage understood but were not right, Naruto and Sakura began to be together. He feared that the relationship was doomed to perish and likewise foresaw that the young jonin would come out badly of the whole situation. Sakura's heart would never belong to the blond. Naruto had wanted to formalize the relationship; she rejected him. Naruto was only a means to forget the void that the Uchiha left in the pink-haired.

A few days before Sasuke decided to return, Naruto disappeared. Shortly after, Tsunade would send Sakura and Hinata to a mission, one that always made Kakashi wonder its true nature.

Then two years later, the copycat ninja began to hear strange stories of foreigners who passed through the town.

"I have heard of one elite organization. They call themselves the Mienai Segi. Very few can be members."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What that has to do with me?"

"Perhaps nothing... and then, again, there's no smoke without fire." Kakashi felt the defensive posture in the Jonin.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I can't believe you're now like the women of the village, listening to silly rumors."

"Rumors?" He whirled around to walk toward the blond, "This organization is very strict, scarcely a few choose to remain after being accepted. Training days without a break, not even with a slight pause to eat because they don't do so for several days."

Naruto chuckled, "Sensei, people have created the myth to fill the boring evening with entertaining tales. It is impossible for something like that to be real."

Kakashi stopped in front of him and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "The members have a life worse than that of a monk, restricted and they learn to have control of their carnal appetites, learning forbidden jutsus that only people with a firm grasp of themselves can achieve it."

The hokage's eyes fell on the expressionless face.

"They hold almost suicidal missions. I would say it is the perfect place to torture and find death after a big disappointment; after believing to have grasped a piece of heaven to suddenly lose it in the cruelest way possible." He paused for a brief moment, "Missions paid for by members of aristocracy and feudal lords. The payment of a single mission is usually the same of a ninja's annual income"

Naruto looked at him impassively.

"Which brings us to your rather... excessive expenses ... I have been waiting for the right time to have this conversation with you."

"So what if I have spent a bit of money lately? It's nobody business how I spend my money. I haven't had the need to use a lot of money over the years and I don't deny that I made missions here or another there over the years." The young ninja shrugged.

"Roll up your sleeves."

"No."

"If you have nothing to hide, why don't you do it?"

"And I don't have to endure this pointless conversation." Naruto stood up determined to leave.

"Sit down, Naruto, I'm not finished yet."

For a few seconds, he feared Naruto would disobey. But the young man did as he ordered.

"I don't need to see the marks on your arms to know that you were a member."

The blond man sighed defeated, "Okay, yeah, I was a member. Any problem with that?"

"No. But as the hokage, it's my responsibility to have available this important information. I always like to know who I have that possesses skills that may be vital to protect Konoha." And softly, he added, "I'm not reproaching you, Naruto. All missions that you led, at least those that came to my ears, were justified."

"If they can be called that."

"Naruto, in life, there is not a definite division between black and white. There is also gray. Many of us ninjas live our entire life immersed in the middle where right isn't completely defined from wrong."

Kakashi tried to transform the gloomy atmosphere into a pleasant one, "So one of my students is part of Mienai Segi. Who'd have guessed? And not only a member, but also led a squad."

"Only for five years." Naruto shrugged, not giving it much importance.

"This means that after three years of joining the organization you already had your squad." Kakashi could not contain the pride in his voice. He sat in the desk, crossing his arms in front of him, "And tell me, how many forbidden jutsu did you learn?"

"I'm not really sure, about twenty, give or take. At least the ones I'm sure I fully control."

"Is it true that the members rarely used them?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, the priority of a member is to master the jutsu for our personal growth, we actually try to depend on our own skills and cunning to complete a mission. Only in very extreme cases do we use them."

Kakashi nodded, acknowledging the wisdom of the code, "And did you? How many times did you have the need to use one?"

"Once."

The hokage couldn't hold back from asking the next question, "And can you teach me some?"

The blond laughed, "Ah, sensei! I'm sure you know that we are forbidden from doing so."

Kakashi smiled, "It doesn't hurt to ask."

...

"Hinata! It's beautiful."

The older sister smiled at Hanabi's comment. Her little sister was so different from her, being more expressive, bold and outspoken.

Hanabi took the beautiful jade necklace and placed it in front of her and saw her reflection on the vanity's mirror of her sister, "This must have cost Naruto a fortune."

Hinata made a slight grimace of concern, "I know..."

The younger Hyuga turned to see her sister, "You know that people are gossiping that he's squandering your dowry..."

"Yes."

"I would like to find all the old gossipmongers and shut their mouths telling them that Naruto didn't accept your dowry."

"It is hopeless, Hanabi. They would find another gossip to entertain themselves."

Hanabi hugged her, "You don't deserve any of this foolish nonsense. That's why I'm glad you decided to marry Naruto. I'm sure he will take good care of you and make you laugh. He's so funny." She leaned back to look at Hinata, "By the way, why haven't you used anything that Naruto has sent you?"

Hinata walked to the beautiful kimono that he had sent him and admired the exquisite silk covered in several shades of blue, "Is just that all these gifts seem appropriate only for princesses..."

"You're a princess." Hanabi rebuked her. "Or did you forget that you are a Hyuga?"

Suddenly the younger sister whole face lit up. She went to the door and stuck her head out, "Yui! Can you come please?

"Yes, ma'am?" Replied the middle-aged maid.

"I need you to help me dress Hinata."

The woman immediately understood.

"At last, Miss Hinata!" She exclaimed excitedly.

...

With his hands inside his pants' pockets, Naruto was walking to the Hyuga manor. It had become his new every day routine to take tea with her at the afternoon. He liked to be in her company. Her mere presence was like a balm for his soul. Life was an irony, one after the other. At first, he had joined the Segi Mienai to forget as well as to end his life in the process, like Kakashi said. Now he wanted to forget everything that his eyes had seen. Sometimes, human nature could be very cruel and capable of doing heinous and loathsome acts.

The worst part was at night, when the memories of the atrocities he witnessed visited him as horrific nightmares.

He had taken the right decision by agreeing to marry Hinata. She possessed a singular air of innocence, which he needed in his life. He wanted to believe again that there was goodness, that it was possible to love and be loved. That in this life he could still find beauty and the awe-inspiring.

And it was that innocence that he wanted to protect at all costs. He was at a crossroads. How much should he tell the sweet raven-haired of his association with the Mienai Segi? He had to. Sooner or later, she would see the marks on his arms. The right thing would be to do it before the wedding. However, he was afraid that she decided that she could not be his wife.

He sighed, irritated with himself. What was his damn problem? He had faced worse situations and he never hesitated to decide which step to take. Still, something deep inside told him that she was important to his life, even though he couldn't assert with accuracy the reason for this. He just knew.

He was already inside the Hyuga grounds when he abruptly stopped. He'd heard a series of grunts not far from him. Interested, for it seemed like someone was practicing, he walked over to where the sound came from.

It was Hikaru who practiced in a clearing surrounded by trees. Naruto tried not to make any noise so he could watch him in silence. He barely had the opportunity to speak with the kid since announcing their engagement. Hinata had told him he was seven and soon would be eight-years-old. Under the sunlight, his tousled red hair seemed to shine like copper. It was no ordinary color. Like his gray eyes, which Hinata told him changed according to the kid's mood. And at that precise moment they have acquired a steely shade.

Seeing him now, he had to admit that his fiancee had not spoken of the boy with the natural pride of any mother. He had an innate ability and used skills far beyond what was appropriate for his age. Indeed, he had much potential.

The redhead stood with his back to him and breathed somewhat shakily because of the effort he had made.

"How long you'll stay there watching?"

The kid was really good. Naruto chose to ignore the somewhat hostile tone of the boy.

"You're very good."

Hikaru turned to look at him, "I don't need you to tell me."

The blond smiled inwardly. So, the young redhead wanted to warn him what would be his place.

"I agree with you. One must learn to recognize his abilities."

"You're not my father and never will be." Hikaru said aggressively after a few silent seconds.

And there it was. The young jonin had anticipated that this would happen. It was not surprising, knowing that Hikaru was so protective of his mother.

"You are absolutely right. I could never take his place."

"That's right. Mom has always told me that my dad is the greatest of all ninjas who have ever existed and I want to be like him."

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded. Hinata had spoken to her son about his father.

"And my mom loves him, she has told me so."

That unexpected information was like a slap to all his senses.

"I don't doubt it." Mumbled the blond.

The redhead looked at him defiantly. He had to be very careful. What he said would decide what kind of relationship he would have with Hikaru. He tried to put himself on the boy's place.

"I didn't know my father, either."

This seemed to spark an interest in Hikaru.

"Never?"

"He died shortly after I was born. My mother, too."

That got some of the aggressive stance to dim on the boy, "Who took care of you?"

"No one."

Hikaru looked down and Naruto waited patiently.

"Did you ever get afraid of being alone?"

"Many times, but I tried to ignore it and look forward to what I wanted to be someday."

"What was it?"

"I always dreamed of being Konoha's hokage."

The gray eyes lit up, "Mom told me that you still want to be one. He also told me you'd be a good hokage."

"She said that?"

"Yes. She said you're honest, fair and you always try to seek for the positive in every situation." And, then, using a conspiratorial tone, he added, "You helped Uncle Neji to change his views on his fate and began to treat mom differently, being more kind. I couldn't believe my mom when she told how uncle Neji behave towards her at first. I can see how much he cares about her and he's always protecting her. But now I know that you helped him be a new and good person."

An embarrassed Naruto placed a hand to the back of his neck, "Well, your uncle is a very intelligent man. I think that sooner or later he would have changed on his own."

A heavy silence fell on both. Hikaru put his hands in his pockets while moving a pebble from side to side with his feet , his gray eyes following the movement.

"It was very shameful of me what I said a minute ago."

This time Naruto smiled. Hinata had raised the child correctly. He crouched in front of Hikaru, "Let's make a deal. I'll never take your father's place, only your dad can do it. But I promise to take care of you and your mother. And you know if I need to scold you, I'll do so to help your mother in your discipline and I'm available for anything you need. You have my full support.

For several seconds Hikaru stared at him silently, his lower lip trembling. Behind his anger lurked the desire to be accepted. He was no fool; he knew that both his mother and him were spurned by the entire village for not having a father. His classmates teased him, calling him sometimes with offensive nicknames. So when his mother gave him the news of his engagement with Naruto Uzumaki, Hikaru refused to believe for fear of being disappointed. Yes, he wanted to have a father.

The blond felt unusually touched when Hikaru jumped on him and hugged him. He returned the hug squeezing the small frame against himself, feeling like that little body trembled. And just then came to the conclusion that both were his. He didn't need blood ties to feel so. He vowed that he would protect them until the end, even if his life depended on it.

...

"Here he comes!"

Hinata couldn't help feeling nervous at her sister's exclamation.

"I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you."

Hinata walked to stop right next to her sister who was standing in front of a window. She inhaled sharply. Indeed Naruto was coming down the road...with Hikaru on his shoulders. Everything seemed to stop while watching them intently and with some degree of restlessness. Ruefully, something started growing inside her. A new desire, a new longing...

Hanabi felt the change in her sister and stared at her, puzzled. Then she turned her eyes toward Hinata's line of sight. She tilted her face, watching the scene. Sensing that something was happening, but what?

"What are you doing?"

Both sisters jumped in surprise and turned to look at their cousin.

"No ... nothing." Hinata stammered.

He narrowed his eyes and walked to the window and saw Naruto coming with Hikaru. Suddenly, he felt there was something but was unable to name it. Once again, he turned his eye to Hinata. She blanched at those piercing, pearly eyes, as if trying to see what she was hiding inside.

Hanabi was uneasy, her cousin was staring at Hinata in a very uncomfortable way and her older sister was completely pale. Unable to hold herself, she asked with worry, "What is going on here?"

But none of them said anything. Hinata just lifted her chin, challenging their cousin to answer her sister's question.

The appearance of Naruto with Hikaru was a relief to Hanabi. The atmosphere between her sister and cousin had become unbearable.

"Naruto-kun!" Hanabi said, "I'm so happy to see you."

But Naruto had eyes only for the beautiful vision that was a few feet in front of him.

"Hinata?"

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

He closed his eyes and opened them again. He could not believe what he saw. Hinata had a unique beauty but now it seemed to him that she was the most beautiful creature in the whole universe. Everything inside him awakened before her image. She wore one of the kimonos he had given her and all her black hair was up in an elaborate hairstyle, held by the pearl combs which he also had sent her.

A satisfied Neji smiled while taking Hanabi's arm and made a slight nod to his nephew to follow him.

"Hinata... "He raised his hands to drop them again at his sides; he was speechless.

She couldn't help smiling, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

He still wasn't able to speak.

"The tea is ready to be served as usual." She turned to walk toward the casual dining room where her family used to eat.

He took her hand and made her turn around. Turquoise eyes locked with the pearled ones. A whirlwind of emotions washed over both of them. The brunette wondered if he found her attractive, feeling constantly aware of herself, watching as those eyes seemed to devour her.

Naruto, for his part, asked questions to himself, puzzled. What was happening? He tried to quell the animalistic urge to almost take her then and there. That face looked soft, and admired the delicate curves that the kimono could not hide. He raised his free hand to caress her chin, soon after he slowly went up and very gently, took the female neck and his fingers grasped her nape firmly. She trembled and tried to flee but he stopped her.

She tensed, scared. The blue eyes had changed into a darker tone of cobalt. Her breathing quickened and half opening her lips, she moaned with fear... or was it desire? She didn't recognize the feelings inside her, one that knotted her inner parts and demanded some sort of assuage to the persistent agony.

He pulled her closer to his body and, unable to contain the urge to smell her, grazed his nose on the soft skin to inhale the sweet scent of her cheek. His lips traveled down until reaching her lips to graze them and then, gently, kiss her.

Hinata had lost, in that wave of happiness and pleasure, all desire to flee and slumped on his chest. She never thought she would get to know a thrill like that. She arched against him and offered him her mouth.

That gesture was Naruto's undoing who claimed that delicious mouth to explore it expertly. She felt that she would faint but struggled against the sensation, she wanted to continue experiencing what the blond was awakening inside her. Incited by the passionate kiss, she raised her arms to encircle his neck and he in turn, lowered his to her waist.

Reluctantly, he parted from her lips to whisper over them, "I think it's best we go to take the tea."

"Oh! " And she immediately blushed unsettled with shame.

Naruto placed both hands on her face in order to prevent that she averted her gaze, "Oi, Hinata, don't be ashamed. You look beautiful." And he amended, in a fervent undertone, "You are beautiful."

"Thanks... I think..."

He laughed aloud, "You're unique, never change. Ever."

He walked beside her, while holding her small hand. They entered the room and the blue eyes lit up when he saw what he was sure were the confections that Hinata had prepared. He waited for her to take her place at the table, sitting on the floor on a pillow, her legs beneath her. Afterwards, he did the same. She began to prepare his tea aware of herself and what transpired a few minutes ago on her home vestibule. She could feel that turquoise gaze on her, looking closely. As soon as she had finished serving his tea, he took one of the sweets to his mouth.

She smiled, pleased to see every facial gesture showing that he enjoyed what she had prepared.

"I don't know how someone hasn't taken you away from your father's hand to marry you. You are a wonderful cook."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He looked up at her. Head down, hands in her lap, she was the perfect embodiment of decorum and modesty.

"Hinata... how normal do you want our marriage to be?"

"Do you want it to be normal?"

"What do you want?"

She wrinkled her skirt with her hands. Of course she wanted it to be an ordinary marriage! But she didn't know how to vocalize that desire. She would die from pure shame if she did.

"I won't deny that I find you appealing." Hell! Who did he think he was deceiving? She was beautiful. "And I would very much like it to be normal. But I understand if you do not want to do so out of respect to Hikaru's father."

She lifted her face sharply, not understanding "Out of respect to Hikaru's father?"

"Yes. Hikaru said you still love him."

"Oh! That..." she didn't think Hikaru would remember, she told him a few years ago when he asked about his father. She glanced sideways, to conceal her blush, "I want it to be an ordinary marriage."

"You don't have to if..."

She didn't allow him to finish that sentence and this time she had the courage to look at him, "But I do. I... also find you... handsome."

Her cheeks turned into a deep hue of crimson and she looked down again.

He couldn't help smile. Did she really think so? He never thought of himself as being attractive, much less handsome. Silently, he weighed the sweet Hyuga's words, "Yeah, you're right. We should have one so we can leave behind our past and forget all the disappointments we suffered."

She felt as if he had buried a dagger into her heart. How could she be so naive? Of course he was still thinking about Sakura. Defeated, she thought that it was pointless to fight against that ghost in Naruto's heart. She would never be as smart or anything nearly as good a ninja or remarkably good looking as the pink-haired beauty.

The jonin didn't miss how Hinata's face became sad. Did she love Hikaru's father that much? He amended that thought; she still loves him. He wished he could have the guy in front of him and give him a piece of his mind. How was it possible that someone could hurt the sweet and kind Hinata? Naruto attempted to overlook another peculiar reason why he wanted to kick and beat up the asshole. Of course he wasn't jealous of what Hinata felt for Hikaru's father... did he?

He gave himself a mental shake.

"Hinata, there's something else I must tell you."

Pearly eyes searched his face, waiting. His voice had taken on a gloomy pitch, picking some degree of fear in his voice. Stormy eyes looked at her in silence.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Do you know what is the Mienai Segi?"

For several seconds, Hinata was silent, bewildered by his unexpected question, "I once heard Kiba and Shino speculating that the organization was a myth..."

Her eyes were wide open when seeing Naruto's arms who had begun to roll up his sleeves as she spoke.

"It's not a myth. I was a member of the organization."

Mesmerized, she raised her hand to trace the tattoo's lines in those strong arms but left it suspended in midair, stunned by her instinctive reaction.

"Strength." She murmured reading one of his arms and continued with the next, "Discipline."

He nodded, "Two basic principles of the organization."

The raven haired waited sensing that there was more.

"At first I joined them sure that I would find my death."

She didn't need to know the reason for his eagerness to find certain death. That reason had a name, Sakura Haruno.

"I admit now that I don't feel very proud of choosing the coward way." And almost as if he was begging her, he added, "But you can understand me better than anyone, right, Hinata? You know closely the pain of not being reciprocated by the person you love."

The Hyuga's eyes welled with unshed tears. Oh, she knew very well what it was to love someone and not have that love! The love of a particular blond with turquoise eyes.

"When Sakura..." he took a deep breath, old memories hounding him, "didn't accept my marriage proposal it was..."

"Painful." She finished for him.

He nodded with his face and kept explaining, "At first, that was my main reason to join the organization... but as I began to train with them I discovered something very important, something that they could give me."

"What was it?" she asked truly interested in his answer.

He remained silent for a brief moment, thinking how to tell her, "After my last battle with Sasuke, when we met Madara... Only Sasuke knows what I did; I don't remember anything. I left the anger consume me and lost control..." He let out a ragged breath, "The organization helped me to learn how to keep a tight rein on my emotions."

Hinata looked at him, her heart going out to him. She was never oblivious to his heartaches and his trials. It was so strong the urge to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright.

He continued after a short silence, "I wanted to tell you before we got married. It's only fair that you know in case you no longer wanted..."

"No!" she exclaimed, and then, feeling her whole face flushed by her outburst, she told him firmly, "I know who you are, Naruto-kun. You are a brave and kind man."

"Hinata, you have no idea of the things I had to do, what I witnessed..."

"I don't care. I want to marry you." And all her face softened, her lips curving up in a sweet smile, "I would be very honored to be your wife."

He stared at her, speechless. She truly wanted to marry him.

"Thank you, Hinata."

"You don't have to thank me. You have accepted many as they are, as well as me. Why shouldn't I do the same with you?"

He stood up and walking around the table, he came closer to her. Taking her hands, he pulled her gently. His eyes roamed her face. He raised his hand to outline the soft cheek with one finger. The blond was fascinated with her skin, he admired it exceptional color. It was so clear, so pale, that seemed to glow as the pearl of her combs. He also loved how her eyebrows arched over those huge eyes that compelled him to fall into its unknown depths. And above all, he liked her mouth. It smiled often, making him smile as well and spoke with a maturity that went far beyond the years she had.

Hinata was a beautiful gift. One he knew he didn't deserve but he was so selfish that he could not let her go. A strange shiver shook him, recognizing that without the sweet dark haired in his life he would be completely lost. And in that moment, he swore that he would help her forget the jerk who hurt her and erase all traces of any memory she had of the moron in her heart.

She closed her eyes, embarrassed at his scrutiny.

If only she knew how tempting she looked! However, he fought the desire to claim those pink lips again - sure he would lose all control- and kissed her forehead tenderly instead.

"See you tomorrow, my sweet Hinata."

And Hinata saw him leave, a little disappointed. She would have liked that he kissed her one more time on her mouth...

...

**A/N: **First, I want to thank all who left me reviews and I couldn't give a proper response :honoric, mari, brenda, wakka wakka, m m and JOHNXgambit. Also to everyone who subscribed to the story. XD

I wanted to add certain things that I consider important. Please, try to understand that I can't update as soon as you want me to. I'm a wife, mother of three daughters and work part-time. Truly, I don't know how can I find time between taking care of my daughter, my house, the work and let's not forget that I like to talk and do things with my husband, to sit down and write. I hope you understand.

And talking about my husband... he's my Naruto guru. He knows everything about the manga and anime. He helped me **a lot** during the process of writing this story.

About **Mienai Segi**, please don't try to look for the word. "blushes" I tried to find a word that had justice and blind on it and I shamefully admit that I couldn't. This is the most "accurate" -if it can be called that- name I could find. So, yeah, now you can throw all kind of insult my way, I'll try to take them graciously enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Green eyes rested on the unique couple. She had to admit they made a lovely mix. He, tall, his tousled blond hair, tanned skin and she, her smooth white skin, straight, black hair. Unknowingly, Sakura had arrived in the precise moment when Naruto was bidding his farewell to Hinata in the doorway.

"They look great together, don't they?"

Sakura gave a small jump, startled.

"Neji-san! You scared me."

He just stared at her impassively, those pearly eyes free of any emotion, "Who is hiding like a lurking thief?

"Who do you think you're calling a thief?"

She wasn't really hidden, just trying not to be seen. She didn't think Naruto would be in the Hyüga home.

He ignored her aggressive question, "Why are you here, Sakura-san?

"I needed to talk to Hinata..."

"About Hikaru."

All Sakura's face turned pale, "What about him?"

"Do not worry, Hinata did not tell me anything. Yesterday afternoon I had a very long conversation with my cousin but her stubborn attitude does not make her very cooperative."

She hadn't realized that she had held her breath until then.

"But if you both think I'm just stupid and slow as Naruto to see things, I warn you... you are very wrong. I do not know how I did not see it earlier."

A muted Sakura watched him go up to the house. Then, she spotted Hinata alone on the porch, her fingers on her lips. Naruto had left so Sakura decided to come out of hiding.

"Hinata."

The brunette tensed, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura flinched at the harshness on her voice, admitting that she deserved it.

"Can I talk to you?

"About what?'

"Hinata!" exclaimed the pink haired girl, incredulous of the brunette's hostile attitude. She dropped her head to add the next, "Please, do not make it harder than necessary."

Hinata said nothing, just crossed her arms in front of her.

"I wish ... that you can forgive me."

All of Hinata presence softened.

"I admit that I was selfish. You have the right to be happy too." and trying to give a tinge of joy to her voice but she failed miserably, "Who could be better than Naruto to be your husband!"

Hinata noticed the particular shine in the green eyes, "Sakura, are you okay?"

"No."

The Hyüga did not hesitate to take Sakura's hand to guide her inside and take her friend to her room. She seemed on the verge of tears.

"Really, I'm sorry, Hinata..."

"Forget it, Sakura." She replied softly. "I already did. It's all in the past and buried.

"Thank you."

And suddenly, Sakura burst into tears. For several seconds, Hinata looked stunned. But, soon recovering from her surprise, she embraced her. The pink haired girl snuggled up to her as if her life depended on it. They stayed in that position for several minutes. The brunette caressed the pink hair, almost rocking the heartbroken girl in her arms. Something terrible must be happening because she had seen Sakura like this only once and it was a long time ago. When the sobs began to subside, she took her to her futon, sitting in front of each other.

"What is it, Sakura?"

The medic nin tried to control her tears and her hands went to her face attempting to erase all trace of them.

"It is Sasuke ..." she stared sideways, her green eyes lost in the landscape that could be seen through the windows.

After waiting in silence for nearly a minute, an anxious Hinata asked, "What about Sasuke?"

Sakura chuckled and for a few seconds, Hinata feared she would also have to contend with a hysteric fit. But, thank goodness, the laughter died away to be replaced by a sigh, "Even I don't know how to answer that question." And after a brief pause, "He's just ..."

"Sasuke." Hinata ended that statement with a tiny smile. The green eyes fell on her.

"Yes. And I can't really complain about him. He's thoughtful and considerate, has a peculiar way of showing his love and truly, I can't demand more, knowing everything that he went through as a child..."

The sweet Hyüga nodded, acknowledging that it was true. And, still, she could not help to think of Naruto, who also suffered a lot as a child and yet was so different from Sasuke ...

"And I think everything is fine." the pink-haired continued, "That he loves me... but sometimes..."

"You aren't sure of that love."

Sakura nodded with her head, "He is obsessed with the whole Uchiha lineage thing."

"But, Sakura, you couldn't expect any less, his whole clan was wiped out, it is only natural...

"Okay, that I can understand." the young medic cut in, "But I would like so much, just for once, that he didn't see me as contraption that its only function is to conceive babies. Everything he says to me lately is..." and adopting the monotone and free of all emotion Sasuke-like voice , "Did you already take a pregnancy test?"

"Did you?"

"No." and she sighed once more; she added by way of explanation, "At least this time I haven't. I'm scared to get another negative ... The last time we had a horrible argument.

Hinata tilted her face, "How long have you guys been like this?"

She had never seen the change between Sakura and Sasuke in the occasions she had visited.

"Almost a year." She murmured.

"Oh, Sakura!"

"I know, I tried to hide what has been happening from you. I was very embarrassed about the whole situation. Failing to be what Sasuke wants, not being able to make him love me..."

"Sakura! " Hinata interrupted her angrily. "That's enough. It's not your fault."

Hinata could easily relate to it. How many times in the past she had sunk in that distressing feeling of not being _"adecuate"_ to her father? Attempting to win his affection, always begging for crumbs of her father's attention. At that moment she was so angry that if she had Sasuke in front of her, she would have liked to kick his ass and could care less if he activated the sharingan.

The giggle from Sakura told her she had said that thought out loud. She felt a little embarrassed but was glad to see that she had helped to cheer Sakura.

"Sorry.'

"No, you're right." Sakura winked, "We both ought to kick his ass. But I warn you now; I demand the right to be the first."

"It's only fair." She said smiling.

"Let's not argue again."

Hinata wasn't surprised at the sudden change of conversation, "I know what you mean. I missed these moments between the two of us."

They held their hands, barely holding back tears.

"Now, let's forget about me for a while. Tell me, how are things with you and Naruto?"

"Good. At least, that is what I think so..."

"Come on, Hinata. I saw him kissing you a while ago and almost looked like he was going to eat you up."

"Sakura! " the entire Hyüga's face flushed.

"I suspect that you guys have decided to have a marriage under what can be called normal."

"Yes. " And the raven haired bit her lower lip, "But I do not know... what to do..."

"Oh!" Said the other quickly grasping what Hinata wanted to say, "Do not worry about that. I'll give you some suggestions that if you follow them to the letter, Naruto won't even know want went over him. He will not notice anything."

"Are you sure?" She was afraid to hope.

"With Naruto? Pft. One hundred percent sure." And then, somewhat dubious because she wasn't sure how to approach the subject, "You have to tell him."

"I know!" And Hinata fell back on the futon, "You have no idea of all the times I've thought about possible ways to tell him and in all of the likely scenario I see him looking at me with hatred in those blue eyes. I could not stand it, Sakura, if that ever happens."

"Hinata, Naruto can't hate you. Believe me. Maybe he would get angry with you; that I can visualize, but not hate."

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura said, "Now, I'm positively sure who would he certainly hate..."

.

.

.

Naruto knew they would come. He had been waiting for them as soon as he heard they had returned from their last mission. He was sitting at the bar-like table at Ichiraku Ramen, eating his ramen -if one could call eating the action of wolfing it down. One sat on his left and the other on his right.

"Kiba." Naruto said in greeting to his right and then turning to his left, "Shino."

And, as usual, he continued with his third bowl of ramen.

"We heard you're going to marry Hinata." That came from his right.

The blonde just nodded, eating his ramen. He was sure he would soon hear the usual _"you better take good care of her and if you make her cry, I swear I'll hunt you down, even to the other side of the world if I have to and make you suffer a long and painful death"_ display.

"Are you sure you want to marry Hinata?"

Now, he certainly did not expect that, much less from his left. He seemed to pick up a slight hint of _"I wouldn't do it."_ What in the hell...?

"I would ask the same question. Hinata is so..." that came out of his right.

"Weak."

"Yes. So punny."

The blond growled low,"Hinata has a strong character, not any woman would have had the courage to raise a child alone."

"Maybe." Said Kiba.

"Perhaps." Said Shino.

Naruto frowned. What in hell was wrong with them?

"I find it hard to imagine you two together, right, Shino?"

The other nodded. Both received a withering look and the blond replied with some aggressiveness, "Why not?"

"Tsk, Tsk. You always said you're gonna be hokage. I do not think it looks good for a person with that kind of respectable function to be married to a woman who has been disinherited by her clan."

"I have never cared about what others think."

"That's true but..."

And Shino finished the statement, "... her reputation pose a big problem."

"What do you mean?"

The two ninjas knew they were entering into deep and dangerous waters, if they took into account that those blue eyes were changing hue. But they didn't feel discouraged...

"The boy." Shino said.

"His name is Hikaru."

"We all wonder who is the father." This time it was Kiba.

"So?"

"You have to accept the child of another man. That is a responsibility that I'll never assume."

Naruto was beyond angry. And they dare to call themselves Hinata's friends?

"What do you mean by that? Dattebayo!"

"He's a bastard." Kiba said.

Naruto stood up abruptly and said softly, in a threatening tone, "Don't ever call him that."

"Well, illegitimate, then. He wasn't conceived, let's say, in the conventional way."

Red eyes stared at Shino and unceremoniously he took him by the lapels of his coat. He picked him up without any difficulty to keep him at eye level.

"Are you telling me that because of a man's irresponsibility, Hikaru is not entitled to receive the same treatment as any other child? That Hinata has no right to be respected as the wonderful human being she is simply because she made an error in her judgment concerning Hikaru's father? I'm marrying Hinata and accept Hikaru as my son, let there be no doubt about it. And they are my family and I will protect them with my life if the time came to do so."

Unexpectedly, Kiba patted the shoulder of the blond, "And that was all we needed to hear. Welcome to the pack."

Naruto looked at them puzzled, freeing Shino. He could barely see Shino's eyes, only his dark glasses, but could see with no difficulty that the enigmatic ninja had a pleased smile platered on his lips. What the...? He always thought that Team Eight was strange and very unusual; they've just gave him the grounds for having that thought.

"What happened to the _"you better behave with her if not I'll cut you into a million pieces"_ drill? Is no longer used?"

"Oh, yes, it is." Kiba answered Naruto's question, "We just wanted to know if you're sure it's what you want to do. Now we know that you'll take care of her and Hikaru."

"And couldn't you just simply ask the question?"

Kiba's eyes glittered with mischief, "And miss the opportunity to make you suffer a bit and see you squirming? No way in hell."

"You two have a weird sense of humor." Growled the blond.

.

.

.

A pleased Sakura climbed the stairs to her apartment. It felt so good to have resolved her disagreement with Hinata. She genuinely cared about the sweet Hyüga and she treasured their friendship. She put the keys in her door lock and opened it.

A hand gripped her and made her go inside as the door was closed behind her.

"Why did you go to see Hinata?"

She chided herself, conceding that she had lowered her guard and had been taken by surprise, an unforgivable mistake for a ninja. She turned to face what she was certain would be a pair of cold blue eyes. If anyone had told her when they were both twelve years that Naruto would be tall, she would have laughed in his or her face. However, at that moment, the least she wanted to do was laugh because all that imposing figure seemed to hover over her.

"Hey, Naruto."

"I asked you a question."

An involuntary shiver ran through Sakura's back, remembering Hinata's words when they discussed about the marriage proposal.

_He has changed, Sakura. He is no longer that kid who was oblivious to everything and didn't notice anything... He is hard hearted, like he has toughened up._

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"About what?'

"We had an argument and I needed to apologize to her!" She almost shouted, furious at his intimidating attitude.

He squinted, trying to measure her emotions. After the _"pleasant"_ conversation with Kiba and Shino, he came to wait for her. Oh, he had noticed her! What he didn't like is that she didn't want him to know she was there.

"Hinata didn't tell me anything about it."

She could not believe that standing before her was Naruto. What had happened to that young, smiling man, always in a perpetual cheerfulness, who faced every situation with a grin? She refused to believe he'd changed that much.

"Do you dare to call me a liar?"

"If the shoe fits."

Sakura exploded, "How dare you?"

She raised her hand with all the intention to hit him. He stopped her, firmly grasping her wrist. Suddenly she knew, somehow, that he was keeping a tight rein on his anger and realized that he was tempted to break every bone in her arm. She could distinguish it in his icy blue stare.

"Really, Sakura, I don't give a damn if you're angry or not. I don't trust you."

She felt as if someone had thrown cold water to her face.

He continued as if nothing happened, letting go of her arm, "I don't want you to get into my business. And now Hinata is my business."

"Well, I have very bad news for you. Hinata and I are very good friends. I will not stop talking to her because you do not want me to."

Naruto slapped his forehead and said sarcastically, "I completely forgot. Of course you are friends now." and he added quietly but threateningly enough, "I bet since that mission you went with Hinata."

Everything seemed to stop for Sakura. The air felt charged and the seconds seemed to drag one behind the other with a maddening slowness.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" She said coolly and calmly as possible, which she was not feeling at that precise moment, and she continued saying, "You have the galls to come into my apartment uninvited and on top of that, to insult me and doubt my words. I should kick you out of here."

They glared at each other until Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

She nodded, amazed at his sudden transformation. Now, this was the Naruto she remembered.

"What did I just witnessed?"

He shrugged, "I dunno ... maybe fear. I didn't like that you were hiding your presence from me. I thought, maybe, you wanted to dissuade Hinata and convince her not to marry me."

Although at first this was the main cause of their disagreement with Hinata, she later changed her mind thinking that they would be happy together. She asked, "Why would I do something like that? You're making me feel like the bad girl of a story."

"Maybe I have this feeling that you still hate me and you don't stand me."

"Naruto, I could never hate you." and she smiled, "It's very hard to hate you. What gave you that idea?"

He shrugged, not knowing how to voice the strange feeling inside him; like a hunch from his guts and he has learned never to ignore them.

"So, you do care about Hinata, eh?"

He smiled, somewhat embarrassed, "Yes. I really want to marry her."

Sakura went to him and hugged him, "I'm glad to hear it. Both of you deserve this opportunity and I'm sure you will be happy together."

"Thank you." And an abashed Naruto withdrew from her embrace, "I should leave before Sasuke arrives and think something else."

Sakura just slapped him gently on his arm "Of course he won't, silly!"

She watched him walk to the door when all of a sudden he stopped and turning towards her, he said, "Congratulations to you too."

Sakura looked at him blankly.

"You are one month along... right?"

The realization seemed to fall from the sky like lightning, "I... how... do you know?"

"Your nose is starting to flatten out a little bit, you also have slightly swollen ankles and that is not common in you. Besides, when I saw you coming upstairs, you repeatedly took your hands to your lower back because it bothers you. Congratulate Sasuke for me."

A bewildered Sakura flopped on the couch after Naruto went out and closed the door. It was true what he had said, at least she wasn't sure about her nose but if he said it, who was she to deny it? Suddenly, tears began to fall down her face and started laughing really happy. Finally, they would become parents!


	6. Chapter 6

A few words before you begin reading.

BIG WARNING: This haven't been betaed. So, if you're obsessive compulsive or a grammar Nazi, read it at your own risk. Seriously, I can't seem to find someone to beta this fic for me. I even thought about deleting the story –that's how frustrated I am.

. . .

The last few weeks before the ceremony passed in a peculiar mix of daze and vertiginous speed. Hinata honestly didn't know who had taken her last unmarried days so abruptly. Though a state that she didn't particularly care for yet was nevertheless rather sudden. She had been so busy getting ready for the wedding and, above all, Naruto kept consulting her on the new apartment decoration. She was certain that if she had said she wanted the walls painted in purple and black, he would not have hesitated to do so.

If Hinata was honest with herself she would have to agree that those weeks were unreal. Like something out of a fantasy novel. And if she added what happened last night...

-No, Yui, we must tighten it a bit more...

Hinata smiled at Hanabi's comment. Her sister was taking very seriously her role of maid of honor. The brunette stood still, arms outstretched, waiting for Yui and Hanabi to finish tying her obi in the back of her white kimono.

Her pearly eyes returned to the image which reflected on her mirror. She thought she was seeing a stranger; she never thought she would marry.

"Mom!" a little ball of energy bursts exuberantly into the room, "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Hikaru."

"Wow!" The exclamation was spoken by Neji in a low voice, who came into the room behind his nephew, "Hinata..."

The sweet Hyüga couldn't hold her laughter at seeing her cousin making vague gestures with his hand. It was so discordant with his personality, he was a man of few words however he never hesitated to say his thoughts out loud.

"Neji!" that was an angry Hanabi, "Where were you?"

She looked at them with censure; his clothes were those they usually used when doing their exercises and gave a lot to be desired.

"What is this? Both will give Hinata away. Come on, you have to bathe..."

"Hanabi." Neji growled.

"Don't Hanabi me. Come on, both of you need to get ready, we are late."

Hinata moved her face from side to side slowly with a faint smile as she watched her sister pushing Neji and Hikaru out of her room.

"Miss?"

She looked at Yui who held the uchikake to put it on her kimono. The woman had barely finished placing the heavy and overly ornate coat over Hinata that she was called urgently.

"Yui! I need you to help me with Hikaru!"

"I do not need any help!" whined her son.

"Oh, yes, you do!" replied her sister sternly.

Hinata looked at the woman, "Please, Yui, go to Hanabi. I'm fully clothed."

She loved her son but she wasn't blind. She knew that when he chose to Hikaru could turn into a little monster, difficult and stubborn. The maid left mumbling an apology.

Hinata turned to look in the mirror. Had it been a dream what happened last night? Raising her left hand, she conjured a few words in a whisper. Before her eyes, a shiny seal appeared on her hand with intricate symbols and in the center of it all, the yin with its singular sinuous shape. It remained for several seconds until its dazzling brilliance smoothly disappeared leaving no mark behind. Despite seeing the symbol, she was still thinking -while remembering what happened- if she had dreamed it all...

She was sound asleep when she suddenly opened her eyes and waited with the disturbing feeling that she had been called.

"Hinata."

She sat on her futon, taking her blanket up to her chest, "Naruto-kun?"

She saw his shadow near her.

"I wonder if someday you will call me just Naruto."

Despite the darkness she could see that smile so unique of his personality. He gave her no opportunity to answer to his comment because as he handed her a robe, he told her, "We have to go now."

"Now? Where... to?" She put on her robe, troubled.

He didn't answer her, just pulled her up and she let out a tiny cry of surprise when those arms lifted her in the air.

They went through her window and with stealthy skill, he ran with her climbing up a tree. Hinata's instinctive reaction was to hold his neck strongly; she didn't foresee it. Her eyes looked straight to the ground as the perpendicular position allowed her to do so. But quickly, he took the right position or at least, what was well regarded as appropriate, according to gravity. Then, he began to jump from tree to tree.

"I also have very suitable legs to do the same." She grumbled.

"I know."

"So let me..."

"No. I like having you near me."

Hinata blushed and was left speechless. This new side of Naruto still perplexed her.

It was true. She was turning into his new obsession, he often dreamed of her, having the nondescript urge to touch her, to see her, to enjoy those tempting lips every time of the day -and other parts of that delicious body for that matter however he didn't want to go into details fearing he would lose what little control he had.

"Where are we going?" Hinata suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence.

She thought he would not answer her until he said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He said no more, and continued their journey in silence. She brought her face to the male chest, feeling under her cheek the rhythmic beat of his heart. She closed her eyes, delighted. Tomorrow he would be her husband. Her whole face was flushed and pressed, if possible, even more to his chest. She breathed in his masculine scent of soap and sun.

"We have arrived." He whispered.

It was then that she realized he had stopped. With some reluctance, she came down from the blonde's arms, without realizing that he neither liked the idea of letting her go. They were in a clearing. A small bonfire provided them with some light and heat. Near it was a folded blanket on the floor.

"Naruto..."

He smiled, "I didn't have to wait too much to hear my name, huh?"

"What is all this?"

"You'll see..."

She saw him biting his thumb and tilted his face puzzled. That was one of the main actions to do a summon...

"Now you have to do the same with yours." He ordered softly.

For several seconds she hesitated until she remembered his words. _'Do you trust me?'_ She bit her thumb ... and nothing. She tried again harder. Nothing happened. All her face was red, angry with herself. Even though she had never done a summon, it was humiliating not being able to bite her own thumb and draw some blood, for Kami sake!

"Come over here. Let me do it."

She didn't know why, but when he bit her she was overcome with a sensual languor despite the pain.

He grabbed her hand with his and placed it on the floor, joined, their blood trickling down to the ground. As she felt his breathing very close to her ear, she sensed the male chakra pulling hers. Somewhat scared -she had never heard or read of such summon- permitted her chakra to accept the call by joining the male and on the ground appeared a symbol.

She began to feel a little dizzy as if her whole body was suspended in time and her eyesight became blurred. She clutched Naruto's arm, terrified.

"Shh ... Everything is fine. We are being transported. This is normal when doing a summon without a contract." And circled her waist with his free arm.

The brunette simply nodded. To her relief, everything stabilized. Facing the fire, she saw the folded blanket, but, however, she realized that they were not in the same place.

"Who dares to disturb my peace?"

She pressed against Naruto. Standing in front of them was a huge goose that looked quite angry.

"it's I, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hum! And who are you to make a forbidden summon?"

"The next Hokage of Konoha." he said with a smile.

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. Was he trying to be a smart ass? He had the audacity to make a prohibited summon, make jokes and on top of all, drag her in to the mess. In those moments she wanted to strangle him. She put her hand to her mouth when the animal stretched his neck, bringing his face close to hers, those eyes watching her carefully.

"Who are you?"

She froze.

Naruto tried to answer for her,-Hyüga ...

"She has a mouth, she can answer me."

Hinata closed her eyes, cleared her throat and opening her eyes she muttered with all the courage she could muster,"Hyüga, Hinata."

"Hum!" And then turned to Naruto, "I hope you know what you've called."

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"How do you know of this summon?"

"I once was a member of the Mienai Segi."

"The Mienai Segi." and the goose straightened his neck. "Every day they're becoming more..."

"Bold?"Naruto said with some sarcasm.

"No; disrespectful and impudent."

He remained silent, staring at them. Hinata, sure she would die, thought of Hikaru, the agony taking over her senses thinking that she would never see him again, but certain that Neji would take care of him.

"You know that in order to carry out the ceremony she has to be ninja."

"She is."

"Hum!" And after a pause, "Well, let's begin. I want to go back to my nap."

The blonde led the owner of the pearly eyes to the blanket. He knew she was in a state of shock. And he didn't blame her, just hoped she understood and would forgive him. He took the blanket and placed it over his shoulders and then went to Hinata, to tuck her beside him. He grabbed a female hand and then the other, crossing both arms.

"Everything will be okay." he whispered in her ear.

But seeing that she nodded with a blank stare, he recognized that she really didn't hear him. He started walking around the campfire and with an imposing voice the goose said:

"No earthly church has ever blessed your union

No state has ever granted you permission

No family bond has ever made you two

No company has ever earned commission

No debt was paid no dowry to be gained

No treaty over border land or power

No semblance of the world outside remained

To stain the beauty of this nuptial hour"

'_Nuptial hour?' _Hinata thought with a small start, waking from her stupefaction. She looked at Naruto, who in turn sent her a tender smile. Those blue eyes held her and she was riveted. He continued guiding her around the fire.

"Now you will feel no rain,

for each of you will be shelter for the other.

Now you will feel no cold,

for each of you will be warmth for the other."

She looked down, embarrassed and started shaking, overwhelmed by the sensations of the moment. Why was he doing this with her? She relaxed a little when he squeezed her hand, providing her of some confidence.

"Now there is no more loneliness.

Now you are two persons,

but there is only one life before you."

The young ninja paused in his walk. He placed his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. He brought his face nearer to hers and whispered on her lips, "Now you are mine as I am yours, my sweet Hinata."

Everything seemed to awaken up inside her when that mouth took possession of hers and felt enraptured, as if she had been transported to a magical dimension where there was not even time, only the two of them.

"Ahem!"

"Yes, I know. Your nap." said Naruto annoyed by being interrupted.

"I guess you know how to end the ritual." asked the goose.

He nodded.

Again, Hinata felt shaken. They had left the place and returned to the real world, literally.

"What did he mean with ending the ritual?"

"This." he mumbled taking her hand in his.

She should have been wary when she heard his voice waver. He conjured a word, like a jutsu, and in a way, not anything like one. It was a contradiction but it was the only way she could explain what she heard.

Everything happened quickly. She felt like she was leaving her body and go back in time, however she didn't see her life but that of Naruto. Before her astonished eyes, she saw the blond at the time of his birth; Yondaime making the seal on the baby, grasping the grief of his decision. Then, the events came one after the other; Naruto at the orphanage, beginning the academy. The pain of not being acknowledged, not knowing or understanding the reasons behind the harsh treatment of the villagers. She held the desire to take the child in his arms and cradle her.

She continued to his experiences in Team Seven, laughing at his pranks. Was hurt to see how all his attention was solely and exclusively for Sakura.

Sasuke's sudden departure.

Naruto's despair to find and bring him back, to fulfill both his own promise as the one he made to Sakura.

The horrible battle between him and Sasuke.

Seeing him with Sakura...

"No." If she was watching all this, then that meant...

"No!" She exclaimed loudly, commanding her being to break the connection. The shock was so sudden she lost consciousness.

When she regained consciousness, still dazed, she heard Naruto say, "I know I should've asked your consent..."

She was leaning on him, the blanket over both of them. They were sitting next to the fire.

"Yes, you should've." she said in a small voice. She felt him distant and feared he had seen who Hikaru's father was. That was the main reason to break the bond.

"Sorry."

She turned to face him. Before he said the word, she sort of sensed his desire to apologize. Had she imagined it?

"No, you didn't." He said with a small smile.

"But... how?"

"How did you know I was going to apologize before doing so? It is part of the seal." and he sighed, "It was part of our training to form a kind of bond with the other members of my team. However, this is a variation of that used by the Mienai Segi. It is as a union between a man and a woman, a marriage ceremony of sorts. I do not know why I memorized it... maybe in hopes that someday...

She concluded for him,"You came back with Sakura."

"Yes. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"You aren't pathetic ... why did you decide to do it with me?"

Again she felt a peculiar impact to her emotions and recognized it as part of the blond; a mixture of humor, disappointment towards himself and something else, which she couldn't pinpoint.

"There's something I've always wondered, why do I have this constant desire to protect you."

She smiled, "And could you find the answer?"

"No. But by no means did it stop me from feeling it. I wanted to have a bond between the two of us in order to determine when you need me, even when you're away from me."

"Oh!"

"I didn't intend to discover who Hikaru's father was."

The raven haired body tensed.

"Don't worry; you broke the process before I found out."

Was it sadness what she caught in his voice? Did she hurt him?

"But the bond exists, doesn't it?"

"Yes, despite it not having been completed."

"And can we, you know, read our minds?"

He shook his head, "We can rather sense the other sensations or perceive images. There is anything concrete as such. But by the degree of your fear I will know if you need my help or if it's something that you can solve alone." And suddenly, he said, "Come, it's time to take you back to your home..."

"Hinata."

She jumped, startled; Neji was standing in the middle of her room dressed in his formal kimono.

"You seemed as if you were on the other side of the world. Nervous?"

"Oh, no! I was... just thinking.

"Well," Hanabi entered the room, "Hikaru is upset with the fact of dressing up with such formal clothes but is calmer. We must fix your uchikake, it doesn't look right."

"Hinata." called Neji quietly but firmly.

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful. I'm sure Naruto will not be able take his eyes from you."

"Arigato, Neji-niisan."

Unconsciously, she thought of the blond and without realizing it, brushed his essence. He responded immediately with a caress of his own, which initially took her by surprise and then, she smiled. It could be possible that he did not love her however, was sure that the young ninja had given his unconditional devotion and he would be there for both her and Hikaru.

. . .

**A/N**: 1. About the summon: I discussed this scene with my husband –I think I said in a previous chapter that he helped me a lot writing this story. He is very pro-cannon. "There can be no summon without contract." he told me adamantly when I explained what I wanted to do. And so I added, "If it's forbidden?" "No" "Even if it's very old, let's say about some thousand years old?" He thought it over but said no again. Me, stubborn that I am, insisted, "It's used only once." "Well… maybe that can persuade me." So I hope it has persuaded all of you…

2. About what the goose recite: first, it is a song, "Secret Marriage" by Sting and the second is taken from the 1947 Western novel **Blood Brother** by Elliott Arnold.

3. Now, regarding the next chapters –to be more accurate, chapter 8- I'll write a lemony scene. I know I'm taking my risk since FF can take my story down, even my whole account, but, hell, I can't help it. I love those scenes. I'm making this warning just in case there is someone who doesn't like that kind of scenario.

Thank you very much to: Dibonium, nhalltheway, Gold Testament, CharNinja LOL, supremekikay24, Chewie Cookies, ZodiacBirdy, JOHNXgambit, Malevolo and MissWorded.

PS: It made me teary eyed while I was writing the last part of this fic. If you read the manga ch 614, you'll know what I mean. ;.;


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody and happy holidays! Here is the next installment, betaed by someone who wants to remain anonymous. Thank you, my friend. Now, I don't know if any of you remember that the last time I mentioned that in chapter 8 there would be lemon... well, my bad. I wrote it for this one. So, ehem, I hope you don't mind.

**::**

Hinata hated being the center of attention. It was extremely uncomfortable feeling everybody's eyes on her. If she had been given the opportunity, she would have dug a hole in the ground to avoid all those looks.

"Breathe," a soft voice murmured near his ear.

"They're supposed to look at you. You're beautiful."

She almost lost her balance, but a strong hand grabbed her. Her heart was beating wildly. She turned her face and found herself staring back at a pair of deep blue eyes. It didn't help seeing those lips curved into a smile. She still could not believe that the blond beside her was her husband at last.

"Do you know what the best part is?"

She moved her face gently from side to side, indicating that she didn't know.

"That you are all mine, dattebayo!"

She nearly died of shame when he lifted her up and held her with his usual exuberance.

"Naruto, please put me down. Everybody is looking at us," she tried to ask him firmly.

"So?" But he allowed her to slide along his body. When her feet touched the ground, he placed both hands on her delicate waist. All thought left Hinata's head when he kissed her. She thought she heard a small chorus of "ahs" and "ohs" but wasn't sure. Whenever he kissed her, she lost all sense of reality.

Then, everything happened like a surreal event to Hinata. Accepting congratulations from close friends, consenting to be photographed by nearly everyone, and Naruto, who constantly looked and acted like any bridegroom with her. She had the terrifying feeling that everything was a dream, and that she would wake up soon to cruel reality. However, seeing that the seconds were becoming minutes and minutes into hours, she began to hope that the exhilarating joy in which she was immersed was authentic.

"Naruto."

They both turned to look at their childhood teacher.

"Iruka sensei!" exclaimed the blond, glad to see him.

"I'm happy to see you've finally settled down, Naruto," the teacher said, resting his hand on the shoulder of the blond.

"Ne, Iruka sensei, I don't know if you're reproaching or congratulating me," Naruto replied good-naturedly.

"I'm doing both. I hope that having such a beautiful and sweet wife will stop you from disappearing on us again."

A faint blush appeared on the nose of the young shinobi, recognizing that he was not thoughtful when he left. He never took into account how some people would miss him, "You can rest assured that I'll never do it again."

Unexpectedly, Iruka hugged him. A moved Hinata watched the two hugging, slapping the others back with gentle pats in the usual gesture between two men who found it difficult to accept their emotions in the presence of witnesses.

"I wish good times..." and Iruka stepped back to look at Hinata, "to both of you."

"Arigato, Iruka-sensei."

This time, he directed his attention to the sweet Hyuga. "Hinata, you're the best thing that could happen to Naruto. I'm sure he will be very happy with you, and I won't have to worry about him because you will take care of him," he said, and took Hinata's hand to place it in Naruto's and smiled as he added, "You were meant for each other."

Both answered, "Arigato, Iruka-sensei."

The young teacher smiled, pleased. It was true what he had said. He could finally breathe easy, knowing that Naruto was in very good hands. Just then, Hikaru came running to the newlyweds. Naruto, without even thinking, lifted him up and sat him on his shoulders, a position he had discovered that the boy liked.

Iruka nodded again. Naruto finally had his family. He decided to leave, feeling not like a third wheel, but a fourth.

"Iruka-sensei," a gentle and warm voice called him when he had just taken several steps.

He was rewarded with a huge smile, and pearly eyes shining with kindness. "You are also now a member of our family. We would like if you would come for dinner at our house... maybe Wednesday or Thursday of the coming week?"

He had always admired Hinata's instinctive sense of awareness, but never viewed how high her degree of empathy was.

"I would be very pleased to come."

She gave a little bow with her head. "No, the pleasure is ours."

When he was away and mingled with the other guests, Naruto stopped beside Hinata and taking her hand, he brought it to his lips to kiss it. "Thank you, Hinata."

"No need to thank me." And she smiled sweetly. "Your family is my family now."

And in that brief moment Naruto realized that Iruka sensei was right, she was the best thing that could have happened to him.

**...**

"And is this what you're wearing tonight?"

Hinata looked at the maid that she had called to help her take off her bridal clothes. She could not do it alone. Besides, those were Sakura's instructions; to keep Naruto waiting in anticipation.

"Yes," she replied harshly. Hinata had an inkling of what would be the gossip of the village the next morning.

"But this looks..."

Virginal. That was what Sakura said.

_"He won't be able to resist it because that's what you represent to him. Innocence and chastity."_

_"Even though I'm Hikaru's mother?" she asked, doubtful._

_"That doesn't matter to him at all. He still sees you as the embodiment of all that is pure and innocent. And that is what we will take advantage of. The poor man will never know what ran over him."_

And now, looking at the white nightgown, doubts were stalking her. So she decided to silence them with a cold command. "I asked you to come to help me undress, not to hear your opinion on my outfit for tonight."

The maid winced, but approached her to strip her of the uchikake and untie the obi.

"That's all. You can leave," she said, pearly, hard eyes staring down at the woman.

"But your husband..."

"I said that was all."

The maid left the room. She sighed. She didn't like acting like that. It wasn't in her nature, but the woman was getting on her nerves. Hinata finished undressing herself, taking care to fold and put away her wedding dress. Then, following Sakura's instructions, she also took off her underwear to slide the nightgown over her naked body. It had no sleeves, reaching down to her ankles, and was made of a thin fabric, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

She approached the window to look at the view of Konoha. The blond had booked a room in one of the most expensive hotels of the village. It was huge, with two bedrooms; perhaps thinking that she would change her mind at the last minute and would not spend the night with him. But he was mistaken. She would do everything possible to ensure a normal marriage.

Looking for courage where she didn't have any, she went to his bedroom, coming inside without knocking.

She found him right away, standing in front of the windows, his hands behind him. She admired all of his powerful body. His long legs were slightly apart, and his strong arms were exposed due to his short-sleeved shirt, easily distinguishing his tattoos. The pants were like the type used for exercise, loose and comfortable, supported by elastic.

He turned around, sensing her presence and his eyes darkened, changing to a cobalt blue hue. She had no idea how seductive she looked, long black hair falling to her waist. The truth was that he had no idea what she awoke inside him. He was having an internal battle, one side of him pushing him to not be selfish and let her go, and the other part was screaming to take her and make her his, but his desire, his emotions eradicated all his rationale.

"Do you like it?" she asked, somewhat embarrassed. That was the role that Sakura had told her to act. Honestly, it wasn't difficult to be shy as she felt his dark look on her.

"Yes. Very much."

That husky voice affected all her senses in every possible way. Then, slowly and deliberately, she began to unbutton the line covering the whole front. Her hands began to tremble. "I have to do this, I have to," she repeated in her mind over and over again, trying to ignore the nervousness.

He stared, perceiving the tiny and shy smile. Each button she undid showed off a little more of her smooth white skin, making him hold his breath. His eyes followed the course that her little hands took, eagerly anticipating the last button. When she reached her navel, the blond let out a soft moan, amazed at how hard he can get with such a small display.

Naruto had to remind himself to breathe. He inhaled sharply and she, hearing him, looked hesitantly, trying to measure his reaction. He walked towards her slowly, trying not to frighten her. If he was honest with himself, he would say that he had never seen anything more beautiful. He stopped in front of her, raising his hands with reverence to gently grasp her chin and kiss those luscious lips. Capturing her mouth with his, he demanded entry to the wet cavity and pulled her exquisite body toward his.

She shuddered as she felt the heat of his tongue sending a sensual jolt through her whole body. She entangled her hands in his blond tresses. She moaned softly, her knees weakening as he continued his exploration and then ended it up by biting her lower lip softly.

Blue eyes watched the pearly ones while his hands gained access into the half open gown. When his thumbs brushed her pink tips, she let out a moan filled with pleasure that only served to entice him further. He lowered his head as he bared one of her shoulders to start leaving a trail of burning kisses down to her breasts. He began to draw small circles with his tongue until it reaches its puckered end and pulled it up inside of his mouth.

Hinata fell apart, grabbing tufts of blond hair between her fingers, barely controlling the convulsive trembling of her body.

And it was then that a whirlwind of emotions lunged against her, mingling with hers. It was an erotic effect to perceive how much he desired her. He looked at her and she could see the intense blue hue of his eyes grasping that he was capturing their emotions too.

When Naruto decided to perform the seal, he knew to some extent what he was doing. It was overwhelming and even an eye opening experience what he was sharing with Hinata. He lifted her in his arms to walk with her and placed her on the bed gently. He kissed her again briefly. His blue eyes rested on her lips, swollen from his kisses. Feeling irritated with so many barriers, he gently pulled her nightgown and she lifted her arms, helping him.

Feeling bold, she removed his shirt and bringing her lips to the warm skin, she slid them down his shoulders leaving a wet trail. She was delighted by his taste, a combination of salt and rainwater. She heard him grunting and the sound awakened in her an urgency to love him completely. She slid his pants down his hips and he shook them, letting them fall to the floor. Much to her delight, he wasn't wearing any underwear either.

He lay beside her, his eyes viewing all of her naked body. With utmost tenderness, he brushed her skin with his fingertips, making her shiver.

Never in his whole life had he felt what he was feeling right now. It was like joy, reverence and...

...love? Was he perhaps worthy of being loved by a creature as beautiful as her?

She was in his arms and he could not help thinking that someone up there, he didn't know who, liked him or just felt sorry for him. He lowered his head, barely touching her lips and whispered over them, "This must be heaven."

With that, he claimed her sweet mouth in a kiss.

And for the first time, Naruto began to understand that the world was not only full of darkness and, that pain wasn't the ultimate sensation. There was also this eternal, sublime, and beautiful feeling he was experiencing now. When he kissed Hinata and heard her moaning, he discovered that he could be happy. That he was truly happy.

Hinata sighed into his mouth, overcome with emotion. She doubted that someone else could say something as beautiful as he did. He went down the corner of her mouth to cover her jaw with kisses, and then press hungry kisses along the column of her throat.

"My..." he breathed, planting another kiss, "beautiful..." his tongue darted out to taste her, "and sweet..." She moaned. "Hinata," he finished, placing a soft kiss at the crook of her neck.

He covered her, and a gasp escaped her lips when both naked bodies joined each other for the first time. Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to control himself. She arched against him, pressing her chest against his while he slid his hands all over her back. His mouth went down to meet her breasts and claimed one of its pink peaks. A deep, lustful groan came from within Hinata, making him almost lose all his sanity.

His mouth was demanding and hot, like the rest of his body. She moaned, and he responded with a growl. The brunette thought it was the most delicious and arousing sound that she could ever heard. She loved everything about him, his smell, his taste, the feel of his skin under her fingertips. She was very aware of the strength of that magnificent body, which could crush hers easily. However, he was incredibly tender and gentle with her. His wild, passionate and gentle stroking made her feel like the most beautiful and delicate object in all the world. It made her feel wanted, lustful. And powerful. Because she just had to rub his shoulders with her fingers or kiss his neck to tear guttural moans from him.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her. He was determined to go slow with her, savor every second of their coming together. She had the softest, smoothest skin he'd ever felt, and he wanted to taste every inch of it. His hands moved down, slowly, relishing in the silky sensation of her skin, and his mouth followed the path of his hands, leaving behind a trail of fire. He kissed her breast, kept going down and rubbed his nose on her navel. Her scent drove him crazy. It was a fragrance full of promises to fulfill.

His hand moved lower until he found what he wanted to touch; his fingers surged through all that soft and curly hair between her thighs. She let out a low and long whimper of sheer pleasure. She made sensuous and erotic movements against his hand. His fingers were making magic. She didn't think it was possible to feel more pleasure. She arched against him, demanding more. Her uninhibited response to him made him lose his own control. And then, before she could realize his intentions, he eased his finger out to be replaced by his mouth. He was stroking her with his lips and tongue.

She writhed and convulsed, her whole body racked with tremors of lust. She begged him to stop the blissful torment, only to suddenly change her mind and ask him to continue with the pleasant torture. He wasn't deterred, he kept on with his sensual attack and only when her body was shaken by uncontrollable trembling did he rise over her. He stood still, looking at her with the fear that it was all a dream. The pearly eyes glowed; her pleasure was genuine and real.

Hinata smiled and followed her instincts. Arching up once again, she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Naruto groaned at the sudden movement, entering her in one swift thrust and letting out a hissing breath as he did so. He frowned, feeling her tense underneath him. Clenching his jaw, he looked down, noticing brief flicker of pain crossing her features, he cursed himself. Shit, it was her first time, wasn't it? Oh fuck. In the heat of things, he didn't realize that, having carried and given birth to Hikaru, it wasn't her first time. She simply hadn't made love to anyone since the boy's conception.

"Hinata..." he rasped, still slightly breathless.

She closed her eyes, wincing, "Please, don't stop..."

Feeling ashamed and sure that she had screwed everything up, she began to weep silently.

"Hinata, look at me."

She did so, fearful. To her surprise, he wasn't glaring at her nor did he have an angry look in those blue eyes. They were shining with tenderness and understanding.

"Honestly, I couldn't stop..."

And it was true. She was under his skin, running through his veins and was the air he breathed. He moved inside her gently and saw her wince with pain once again.

"Kami, I'm so sorry, Hinata..."

She could hear the anguish in his voice. "Shh," she cut him off, "I trust you, Naruto."

He moved again, but this time it did not displease Hinata. That seemed to give him the approval to continue. He established a rhythm, moving inside her slowly, and she could not suppress the ecstatic sounds coming from her throat. She held him tightly, overwhelmed by joy; it was surreal to feel Naruto inside her. She closed her eyes, very aware of the beauty that was growing inside her with each movement of his. She began to move her hips to meet him thrust for thrust as he started to gain speed. He plunged into the pleasure, ceasing all thoughts. She kept going with him, hearing his breathing growing ragged until the feeling became something that was almost unbearable. She screamed in surprise and he joined her with a long, pronounced growl. It was unexpected, the place where he took her, a whirlwind of feelings. They returned in a pulsating bubble of pleasure.

Naruto hugged her. If he had known...

He left the bed, and a worried Hinata saw him go into the bathroom. Soon, he emerged, walking toward her and lifting her in his arms. She did not protest, fearing that if she said anything more she would ruin things even more.

He placed her inside the tub. Hinata was grateful. It had delightful warm water that seemed to calm her a bit. Naruto sat on the floor to look at her. She lowered her eyes. She let him take her hand and felt his lips resting in her palm, a pleasant tingling coursing through her body.

"Hinata."

She turned her pearly eyes to his beloved face, afraid...

"I...will respect your silence. I'm sure you'll tell me all about Hikaru in due time."

"Thank you," she said timidly.

"I..."

Would he be able to tell her? Tell her what he barely discovered? She must love Hikaru's father greatly to have lived all that humiliation and condemnation, to have taken care of the son of the man she loved. If only he were to get mere crumbs of that sublime love, he would be completely happy. Because he knew without a doubt that he loved her.

He did all he could do at that time, entering the tub, leaning over her, resting his head on her chest and hugging her waist.

For several seconds, Hinata looked at him, bewildered and overwhelmed. At that moment, she likened him to a vulnerable child who needed her love and support. But she knew very well who was the owner of his heart. Sakura. Nonetheless, she told herself that it would not hurt her to pretend. Yes, just for those few precious minutes, as he shook in her arms and she squeezed him against her body. Believe, just for a little while, that he loved only her, and that his heart was only hers.

After all, he was her husband, and she was his wife.

She felt the peculiar bond that existed between them moving as a living entity, sheltering them in a protective blanket.

**::**

And this it, until next time. I want to thank: Chewie Cookies, evil-x-love, Asian soldier, EbonPurlight, JOHNXgambit, MsADRiENNE, nhalltheway, yuuki-baka, Jazz, littlechick2013, happy bryce, kuramaove and two guest and an anonymous -you guys also deserve my thanks even though I don't know your names.

Now, about what Kishimoto just did in the manga. It was very moving and heartwarming and yet... I still have my doubts. That hateful Kishi has been playing with us for so long that I don't dare to believe or think anything until the next chapter, and maybe even the next one. However, I really loved that our blonde at last realized some very obvious circumstances. :)

Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

First of all I want to thank my anonymous beta for taking the time to check and correct this chapter. I truly appreciate it. :)

. . .

A pair of gray eyes watched them closely, seeing what the couple's actions conveyed. A blond head rested on the woman's chest, which seemed to project the appearance of vulnerability, but seeing those arms around the woman's waist told the boy that the blond man had a great desire to protect the treasure that lay beneath him. The owner of the gray eyes nodded in satisfaction.

He had never seen her mother as beautiful and happy as yesterday. He was a little nervous when his uncle took her by the arm to escort her to Naruto-kun. He had held her other free hand and she squeezed it, sensing his anxiety and nervousness. She had stopped abruptly when they caught sight of Naruto under a huge magnolia tree covered with pinkish flowers. He looked worriedly at his mother, but upon seeing the expression on her face, and the way those exotic eyes glowed, he realized that his mother was completely happy.

Naruto was standing next to Kakashi, waiting. Hikaru did not miss the fact that his azure eyes practically devoured his mother. Despite a slight feeling of jealousy, - he would now have to share her with him - he had to admit that his mother had made the right decision. Naruto would not only take care of him, but would also look after her.

"Hinata-sama," Neji had called Hinata gently.

"Oh, sorry Nii-san!" And she began walking again.

A pearly stare awoke him from his memories.

"Good morning Mom."

"Good morning sweetie," she answered with a sleepy smile.

Then, realizing with a sudden rush of alarm where she was and with whom, she pulled the blanket that covered them both to her neck, hiding Naruto's head. The blond just sank into her chest, sighing and squeezing her waist slightly, but kept on sleeping.

"Hikaru!" she hissed, somewhat annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked at the ground, dragging the tip of his shoe back and forth, his hands inside his pockets, "I wanted to come to see how you were doing."

"But what about your classes?"

"I was on my way to take them when..." and he shrugged.

She gave him a curious look, "When...?"

"I heard people whispering."

"About what?"

"They were saying nasty things, I shouldn't have taken them seriously..."

"What did they say, Hikaru?" she demanded.

"Something about a demon and that maybe...you...well, you wouldn't be here...or that all I would find what was left of you."

The brunette was furious. Damn gossipmongers! Would the malicious talk ever end?

"Are you mad at me?"

"Oh no! Not with you...come over here."

The boy approached the bed, resting his head on her mother's pillow. Those gray eyes regarded her intently.

"Naruto-kun needs us both."

An incredulous Hikaru replied, "I don't believe you."

The blond looked huge and strong, capable of taking care of himself.

"Naruto-kun has had a very difficult life from an early age. He has been alone for many years, almost everyone in the village turned away from him and yet, he always did the right thing, helping everybody," she explained, her voice trembling. "He helped me a lot when I was little."

"Did he?"

She nodded. "We have to help him no to feel alone, would you help me?"

The boy bit his lower lip, contemplating the question, "Yes, but...does that mean that Dad doesn't matter anymore?"

"Hikaru, that's a hard question. I can't answer it with a simple yes or no."

"Now Naruto-kun is more important."

"Hikaru..."

"Yes it is; you don't care about Dad anymore."

That statement seemed to rip her soul. What had she done? She was the only responsible for the whole situation. She had to do something, and fast, before it got out of hand, but what? She was on the brink of tears. She had thought that he would never return. She had been a fool, creating this fantastic image and even somewhat unreal image of his father - perhaps because of the vision that she always had of him.

"Hikaru..."

"Is he or is he not important?"

She didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or sob brokenly at the irony. Even in this, he resembled his father; his insistence, to be precise. To be one thing or another, where there was no such thing as a gray area in between.

She whispered, trying to hide her dismay in an attempt to calm him, "Your dad is still important to me."

Could that statement be more mocking than it was? At least it reassured him because he remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"Are you naked under the blanket?"

Her cheeks took on the highest hue of scarlet.

"Naruto-kun seems to be."

And against every possible chance, she reddened even more.

"Why are you both naked?"

"Yes, Mommy, why are we naked?" The question came from under the blanket, and she caught the humor in his tone.

"Hikaru, could you wait outside?"

"But you didn't get to...

"Now," she cut him off.

It didn't go unnoticed how his mother pressed her lips together, her face turning paler than it normally was. Recognizing that she was getting angry, he left the room with hurried steps to wait patiently outside.

She pulled the blanket back, glaring at Naruto. He simply looked from his position on her, smiling mischievously.

"Well, somebody got up in a good mood!"

"Oh, yes! By the way, why didn't you answer Hikaru's question?"

Shocked, she replied angrily, "Why don't you watch what you say?"

The only reply was a hearty laugh. The blond loved his shy, quiet, and easy going Hinata, however, he would be a liar if he didn't admit that he also liked this new side of his dark-haired wife. On several occasions, she had made displays of her strong character. Didn't she know how much it excited him to see her angry? He began to feel the familiar feeling deep in his stomach; he wanted her again. He should not have been surprised, he would never get tired of her even when he grew old and needed a walking stick. He managed to take her off guard. In one swift movement, stood over her and claimed her lips in a kiss that demanded as much he gave.

The female senses awakened in a violent way, her whole body vibrating with them... and he was only kissing her. Reluctantly, she allowed him to part his lips from hers. His blue gaze was so intense that sped up her heartbeat.

"Good morning, Mrs. Uzumaki."

She smiled, her whole being reacted to that hoarse greeting, elated to hear her new title.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki."

He took her hand to kiss the ring, feeling overwhelmed by what it represented. She belonged to him and he, in turn, was hers. He would not let anything come between them. He would die before he saw that sacred bond broken.

The brunette's heart jumped in her chest, trembling at his tender gesture.

He laced his fingers with hers and raised his eyes back at her, "You look beautiful this morning...especially after being properly loved by me."

That deep voice made everything inside her turn into liquid fire. She frowned, the arrogant jerk. But she hated to admit that he was right. He had made love to her much more than properly; he was almost perfect and he did it not once but several times last night. She lifted her hand to place it on the side of his face.

"I never suspected you to be so stuck up," she replied in a playful tone.

"There are many things you don't know about me."

She shivered, but this time it was because of the invisible cold hand that seemed to oppress her heart. It felt like a bad omen hanging over her. A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to marry him. And it was true. She would not back down; she loved him too much and would accept everything that he could offer her, never regretting any moment that she could share with him.

"I am willing to know them." Those pearly eyes peered into the blues that had acquired a tortured quality.

"No, you don't want to."

Yes, she was willing because she loved him so much that she felt her heart would break in two. She could not be sensible with everything that concerned him, where the heart commanded there was nothing she could do.

"Oh, yes! I want to because..."

She fell silent, terrified at what she have just confessed.

_I love you, Naruto-kun._

For a few seconds she was transported to that time when she faced Pain. Back then it wasn't difficult to tell what she felt, being very sure that she would die.

But now...

Why was it that when someone went through painful experiences growing up, the human soul tended to create a false image around their person to protect them? Was the pride so overwhelming that it didn't allow true feelings to show on the surface? For once, she wanted to have the innocence of their childhood back again, because she knew that only with it would she have the courage to say what she felt. However, this horrible fear paralyzed her, the fear of her feelings not being reciprocated. To hear from his lips the words that would eventually break her.

_My heart only belongs to Sakura._

Because she knew her Naruto-kun was honest above all.

"Why?" he asked when she stopped.

"Because you're very important to me." she said tenderly.

The chill lashed at her when that solid body left her unexpectedly. He had fallen beside her, his arms crossed over that wide chest, and his blue eyes took on a metallic hue. A worried Hinata sat on her elbow to look at him.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Please, Hinata, just Naruto," he ordered curtly.

He did not know why that suffix produced an odd perception of distance from her. He had heard the whole conversation between Hikaru and Hinata. He woke up when he felt the change in Hinata's emotions, quickly alerting all his senses. But he calmed down when she covered both their bodies with the blanket and he discovered that she was simply embarrassed by Hikaru's presence in the room.

He listened impassively when Hikaru spoke of the opinion that almost everybody at the village had of him. None of it bothered him or hurt him. No, what hurt him was when she said, _"Your dad's still important to me."_ That statement was like a knife to his heart, no, worse than that, it was as if he had his soul torn apart, as if someone had tried to break his seal on the Kyuubi.

And now, was he supposed to believe what she'd just said?

However, he could not be angry at her. He decided to marry her knowing that she loved another. And just because he felt that what they shared the night before had been so sublime and beautiful, didn't mean she would think the same. He decided to forget that and concentrate on the next thing she said to Hikaru. She had asked him to help her to fill that empty space in his life. If only she knew that she had already done so by agreeing to be his wife...

"Sorry, Naruto," she replied in a small voice.

She left the bed, sure that he was angry with her. She could undoubtedly feel his anger as a hard wall around him. From past experiences she knew she did not need to do much to annoy those around her. She was a nuisance, an unwanted burden.

"I promise not to do it again."

"Hinata."

She stopped but did not turn to look at him.

"Hinata," he called her again.

Understanding what he wanted, she turned. However, her eyes remained hidden under her bangs.

"You really are a nuisance."

She let out a little gasp. She could not have heard him right. Her Naruto-kun would never tell her something like that...

"And I hope that from now on you don't bother me." She clenched her fists after hearing that. "You and your brat."

The latter made her act. She walked quickly toward him, raising her hand to give him a good slap but this time he was prepared. He stopped her blow holding her wrist. Pearly eyes looked at him angrily, panting with rage.

"And that's what I want you to do," he said with a smile, startling her. "I don't want you to take a submissive attitude if you see me or feel that I'm angry. So next time, don't hesitate to tell me to my face that I'm a fool or an idiot."

Then, recalling a similar scene, he acknowledged that he had been out of place when he accused her of still seeing Hikaru's father after last night's discovery.

"I'm sorry to have thought that you kept meeting with..."

"No," she stopped him. "You already apologized."

"Are you...okay?"

She bit her lower lip to hold down a giggle since he looked at her serious, however, a faint blush tinting the bridge of his nose spoiled the gravity of the moment.

"Yes."

Taking his hand to the back of his head, he said, "I admit that I should have been more thoughtful last night but all logic abandons me with everything that concerns you. You are in my blood, Hinata. I think I can never get enough of you."

After what they shared, that comment should not have made her blush, nevertheless, it did anyway. Remembering all the wonderful things he did, consuming her with a peculiar mix of sweetness and wild passion, she should not have been surprised.

Circling her waist with one arm, he reached down to whisper in her ear, "You have no idea how much it drives me crazy when I hear you and feel you in my arms."

She couldn't contain herself and replied hoarsely, "Naruto..."

She smiled with satisfaction when she tore a low growl from him. She felt she had a wolf in her arms - or if she thought better, a fox - with all the grunts that he uttered, the bites that he gave her, and above all, his love to smell her, as he was doing in that instant, rubbing his nose on her neck.

"Hikaru is waiting," she reminded him.

"I know," he replied, discouraged, and while he hugged her fiercely, he added, "We'll order some breakfast first and then we'll decide what to do. Let's spend the day together. Hikaru doesn't have to return to the academy."

"Thank you," she said appreciatively. If he would have been anybody else, he would've been upset that the boy had appeared to intrude in their time alone.

"You don't need to. What is yours is mine now." And pulling his face back from her neck to look at her, he added, "Both of you are now mine."

The brunette didn't doubt it, those blue eyes shining with determination and nondescript emotions.

She was sure that if he had to go down to the deepest realm of hell to find them both, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. That thought made her quiver.

"Hey!" Hikaru called from the other side of the door. "I'm hungry! When will you come out?"

The blond asked, "Didn't he have breakfast before leaving for the academy?"

"Of course he did. He has a big problem..." A guttural sound came from the man's belly, interrupting her, but she continued undaunted, "The same predicament of someone I know; a stomach without a bottom."

He just smiled, a little embarrassed and in the back of her mind, she knew that some things would never change.

. . .

Now, is that time of the chapter when I overflow with gratitude. :) I enjoy and value all of your reviews: yuuki-baka, blackstardragon624, McGeezel, Chewie Cookies, JOHNXgambit, littlechick2013, raveman2, nhalltheway, CharNinja LOL, Melancholy234, wakka wakka, Alternate Rouge, Asian soldier, deadsoulalchemist, TheLoverOfMusic, Sky King Haruka Tenoh, MsADRiENNE, billyclint and onlyluna. Normally, I don't ask for reviews but it doesn't mean that I don't take pleasure reading all your comments and ideas. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

A very special thanks to my beta. Thank you, thank you. You are truly a savior sent my way. ;-p

...

Hinata looked on, captivated, as if under some spell. Her husband - she still got excited when using this title with Naruto and it gave her goose bumps when she did so - practiced his jutsus, totally focused on them. It was admirable how he carried them out, almost as if it was as easy as breathing or eating.

Before they realized it, it had been two months since their wedding. Quite honestly, the brunette did not know how to describe those months. Now, if someone asked her if she was happy, she would not have hesitated to answer with an absolute and decisive _"____Hai__"_. For the first time in her life, she felt free, since the blond didn't ask anything from her, except for, and thinking about this made her blush, when they were alone in their bedroom, during which time he was a bit demanding, however, she didn't mind at all. He also accepted her as she was, and her heart swelled and she rejoiced when he asked for her point of view on certain aspects and listened to her intently. She scoffed at herself, recalling her teens when she tried to speak to him but lost consciousness or simply fell silent. It wasn't hard talking to him. She could see in his eyes that he loved listening to her.

Yes, she had been very happy, and that worried her. She was afraid of losing everything, or awakening to discover that everything had been a beautiful dream, because finally, she had a family. Her family. One with its normal routines that any other would consider boring, but not her, and she suspected that Naruto enjoyed their everyday life as well. Every morning they sat together to eat their breakfast, walked Hikaru to the academy, and then headed to one of the training camps to exercise. At least, of course, unless one of the two was called for a mission. The brunette was very grateful that they normally took only a week or less. It didn't please her to be parted from him for long periods of time.

On the other hand...

In spite of all her happiness, Hinata had made some startling findings. Naruto, she mused, had changed. Though he was the same stubborn, talkative, knuckleheaded, and optimistic rascal she knew since childhood, he had developed some new traits that somehow disconcerted her. She found it hard sometimes to reconcile with this more mature and somewhat hardened Naruto to that image she had of him as a teenager. She had caught him - although rarely - slightly morose and taciturn, as if he were lost in thought about things that bothered him. It worried her, and made her wonder what he'd gone through during that time when he was away from the village. Usually, she would leave him alone and wait patiently for him to come back to his senses.

Naruto was the first to wake up every morning. When she opened her eyes, she would find him not far away, sitting on the floor, meditating. As soon as he sensed her wake up, he held out his hand, asking silently for her to join him. The first time she hesitated, feeling that doing so would intrude in on his privacy somehow. He looked so serious and peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him. After a few seconds of wavering, Hinata took his hand and sat beside him. The sweet Hyüga would soon learn that those shared minutes would be a great revelation and learning experience for her, helping not only to increase her self-control, but also to achieve, in a way, a sense of security that she never thought she'd have. Like when he invited her to be his opponent during their morning practices. Initially, she was scared to accept, afraid of what the blond would consider of her undesirable skills. However, he never judged her. Naruto encouraged her and praised her when she had improved one of her techniques.

She bit her lower lip; she had to tell him. Find the guts to do it, though...

"Hinata."

She looked at him.

"You were far away from here."

"Sorry."

He approached her, those blue eyes watching her face thoroughly. "Are you all right?"

"Of course."

A mischievous smile curled his lips, giving him this air of mischief, albeit a very handsome one, if someone asked her. "Bored?"

She smiled, acknowledging what he was asking. "I warn you, this time I will kick your butt."

The blond threw his head back to let out a hearty laugh. He looked at her, a naughty glint in his eyes. "I didn't know that Hyüga were allowed to speak like that."

"Well," she said smiling shyly, "I'm not your ordinary Hyüga." Immediately, she took her posture to start fighting.

She watched him intently as he moved. For a moment, she thought that he was going to take his stance when, in an unexpected move, he circled her waist with his arms. She felt pulled against a hard body.

"Who's gonna kick who's ass?" The whispered question near her ear made her quiver with lust. It still baffled her how quickly he could arouse her. He nibbled her ear, inciting a small, sensual whimper from her. Then, his lips wandered along her jawbone, stopping near her lips.

"You truly drive me crazy, Hinata."

Those azure eyes looked at her with desire, and her heart lost all rhythm.

"I want to kiss you."

The brunette knew he was being thoughtful of her modesty. Although at that precise moment, she didn't care about anything, losing all sense of shame, solely wanting to feel his mouth on her. She just nodded.

He started the kiss with a soft brush of his lips on hers. It was a physical need to feel her. He squeezed her captivating body to his and deepened the kiss, his tongue thrusting inside her mouth for a more concise exploration, sending a delightful jolt throughout her sultry body.

A generous groan emerged from the depths of Hinata, only succeeding to send him over the edge. His hands went down to that deliciously rounded butt, and lifted her up firmly against him, sinking between her thighs. It was sheer torment to have her like this in his arms, joining as missing pieces of a puzzle. Hinata, who until then had held his shirt to keep from falling, lost all sense of judgment and reason when he held her up to his male firmness. She wanted to scream with the singular joy that overcame her. Her hands released his shirt and climbed up his thick, blond hair. She reveled in its soft texture and how it slipped through her fingers, allowing all the overwhelming feelings he aroused in her run wild throughout her body. Naruto was stirring a deep, fiery swirl inside her. It was one of the most sinful and erotic experience of her life.

Then his mouth took another direction, he wasn't finished, in fact tasting the female skin in other areas. He kissed the corner of her lips, creating a fiery path down her throat, biting gently on that throbbing area of her neck. Was Naruto planning to make her go insane, little by little? That mouth of his was conjuring up the most enthralling and wonderful confusion...

"Na... Naruto..."

He growled pleased, "Yes, Hinata?"

She moaned. He smiled, satisfied, his lips landing on that fascinating alabaster skin and biting her softly again, making her arch toward him.

"Naruto!"

He didn't know that he would like his name, not until she cried it the first time with that hoarse voice of hers, just as she did at the moment. Unrestrained by the painful desire that consumed him, he placed impatient wet kisses along the column of her neck.

A sudden movement startled them both. Hinata, embarrassed of being caught in the act, let out a small yelp and attempted to come down from Naruto's embrace, merely bringing both of them to the ground with her nervous and agitated movements. The discomfited brunette scrambled to her feet, only to see a deer scurrying through the bushes. Her entire face turned red and stared down at her husband, who was lying on the floor. He gazed back at her, leisurely, with his hand at the back of his head.

Hinata tried to glare, but it was useless. The blond just smiled back at her.

"We shouldn't be doing..._this..._in public places."

He shrugged. "I asked you and you agreed."

"I only agreed to a kiss," she refuted in a meek voice. It was hopeless. She was aware that he couldn't just kiss her; he would crave for more than a kiss.

Seeing her dejected face, he stood up in a swift motion while he laughed softly. "You're right. But you know me, I can't quit once I start."

He surprised her by lifting her in his arms. She gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

A devilish grin appeared on his lips. "Finishing what we started."

Suddenly, Hinata learned why her husband had the same nickname as his father, the yellow flash, as her stomach made a somersault when he jumped with her in the air, only for both of them to disappear in thin air.

::

::

Hikaru woke to see his whole room brightened up with the morning sun. His mother had chosen that room for him for that reason. It was the brightest and most cheerful room of the cozy and comfortable apartment. Also, it had its own balcony, which he could go out on whenever he wanted. He jumped out of bed, excited, and ran to his dresser in search of clothes to wear that day. It was Saturday. He was free from school, and his mother didn't have any mission. She had promised to take him to lunch at his favorite place, and then they'd go to the movies together.

When he left his room and walked into the dining room, he found Naruto eating what looked like instant ramen. That image was enough information to tell him that his mother wasn't home.

"Good morning, Hikaru." The tall blond smiled.

"Good morning. Where is Okaa-san?"

"Kakashi-sensei asked her to take a mission late last night. Your mom could not refuse. She was very saddened. You have no idea how much she was waiting for this day."

Hinata had asked him if he wanted to join them, however, he refused, believing he would be a third wheel. The sweet raven-haired girl had stressed that she would like him to accompany them. He refused again, still unsure, and suggested that perhaps, in the near future, he would go with them. Naruto did not want to upset Hikaru so early in their relationship. He had noticed that the boy was very possessive of his mother, and looked unfavorably at anyone who tried to take his place with his mother.

The boy could not contain the discouraged sigh that escaped from deep within him after hearing the blond's explanation. He sat at the table and his gray eyes were lost in the landscape that could be glimpsed through the open windows in the dining room. It was a beautiful day...one that he had eagerly looked forward to. Between one mission and another, they barely had a whole day to share together. Hikaru felt a distinctive burning behind his eyes.

Naruto watched him carefully and worried when he noticed the alarming glistening on the boy's eyes.

"If you want to, I can take you out to eat something and to see a movie, like your mom had planned. I know it won't be the same since I'm not her..."

The redhead looked down, doubtful.

"Only if you want to, of course. I would perfectly understand if you say no…"

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have to." Naruto wanted to make sure Hikaru wasn't saying that because he felt obligated to do so.

"I want to go with you." The gray eyes stared resolutely at the azure ones.

"Very well," acknowledged the blond, "But first I'll make you breakfast."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen in search of the very thorough list that Hinata left him. His wife was extremely meticulous in everything that concerned Hikaru. From the kitchen, he told the boy, "I hope you don't mind if the teme comes with us..."

"The teme?" repeated Hikaru, really confused.

"Yeah, I agreed to meet Sasuke today... " Naruto began explaining but was suddenly cut off by the swift arrival of the redhead at the kitchen.

"As in Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded.

The boy jumped in the air, his fist raised in victory. "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha will come with us! I can't wait for my friends to see me with him."

The blonde tried to smile. He knew of the teme's popularity. Hell, whoever wasn't aware of his widespread recognition certainly didn't belong to Konoha. He was grateful that the village had been able to accept the Uchiha back among them. And despite being pleased that Sasuke was finally back to his old reputation, deep inside him he felt uncomfortable. Naruto shook his head at the silly idea…It was irrational to be jealous of Hikaru's admiration for the teme.

::

::

"I need you to explain to me again why we're here, dobe."

For Naruto, it was gratifying to hear the affronted undertone in the monotonous voice. They had seen an animated cartoon at the cinema – an unbecoming state of affairs for the teme - and had just arrived at Hikaru's favorite restaurant. To further insult the already offended Uchiha, the place seemed to be a magnet to all the kids of Konoha . When they arrived at the overflowing restaurant, Sasuke mumbled about how he felt people staring at him. Naruto countered that he should stop being a conceited asshole because the whole village didn't revolve around him. However, in his head, Naruto had to admit that the teme was right, due to the oppressive silence that descended throughout the restaurant when the young restaurant hostess exclaimed really surprised, "Uchiha... Sasuke?"

"I can't think of a time in our old days as Genin when you were slow to grasp things. Has Sakura-chan hit you too many times in the head lately, teme?"

The Uchiha sent him an icy glare, displaying his lack of amusement at his joke.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. See this as training for when you have to do the same with your son."

The Uchiha argued, "My son will be an Uchiha. None of this will appeal to him."

The blond rolled his eyes, though chose to remain silent. He thought that he had annoyed Sasuke quite enough. Naruto allowed Hikaru to call him "Uncle Sasuke", and he didn't object to his pestering questions - though Naruto had enough sanity in him to instruct Hikaru that the subject of the Uchiha Massacre was a very sensitive subject for the teme. All the boy did was ask him about his kekkei genkai and his famed chidori. Sasuke didn't pay much attention, only answering one or two of his questions, though the kid didn't seem fazed by it.

Hikaru, who since their arrival had not stopped running around for a second, going up all the climbing equipment with tubes and slides, ran near Naruto and the blond took advantage of the opportunity, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Lunchtime!" Naruto announced.

"But…"

The blond raised an eyebrow and repeated using the same tone, "Lunchtime!"

The kid made a slight grimace of disagreement but obeyed the order and sat down at the table.

"I'm going to order. You want something, Sasuke?"

"Does this place have anything that I could eat without the risk of entering into diabetic shock?"

"They must have something like salads ... with tomatoes."

"Hn."

Naruto couldn't resist the urge to smile slyly. He never suspected how amusing it would be to invite Sasuke, or how easily he would get him riled up. The Uchiha was the personification of impassiveness and apathy; it was a pleasure for the blond get him out of his comfort zone.

The dark haired man kept his eyes on the retreating figure of his friend as he walked away, feeling somewhat irritated. Really, the dobe had been pleased to exacerbate him since he came to see him that morning. He should have been suspicious when he saw the kid coming with him...and speak of the devil, the boy was staring fixedly at him, his keen gray eyes giving him a certain sense of familiarity.

"It's amazing that Naruto's your friend."

"Why don't you call him Dad?"

"He's not my dad."

The obsidian eyes gave the boy a penetrating look. "I am well aware of that. Nevertheless, you should call him Dad. Nobody knows who your father is, not even you. I really don't know why your mother keeps his name a secret, but it's not any of my business. However, you seem like a very sharp kid, and I'm sure that you've noticed how almost all of Konoha has slandered and questioned your mother's reputation. Do you honestly think that any man would have married her?"

Gray eyes looked down, and Hikaru shook his head, slowly realizing what the Uchiha said.

"The dobe wanted to marry your mother, and he truly cares for her...and you too. Since you don't know who your dad is, and I'm certain that he will never show up, the most fitting and fair thing is that you call Naruto Dad. He has been taking care of you both, taking on a responsibility that wasn't his just because he wanted to. And believe me; he will never leave you behind."

Sasuke didn't think that he had to add _"like your real father did."_ It could be perfectly read in between the lines. The dark haired shinobi remained silent, carefully considering his next words. "It doesn't help to be stuck in the past. Take it from me. Sometimes, the most favorable thing to do is to leave your past behind you and start anew. You deserve it as well as the dobe..."

Hikaru was subdued and withdrawn. The Uchiha was grateful for the small reprieve. The redhead could wake the dead with his incessant chatter. Even though he had the silence he'd wanted, Sasuke felt that he still had to say more.

After Naruto came back to the village, he started looking for him, and Sasuke was grateful, conceding that he was an arrogant cretin who wouldn't have done the same. Deep within, he was thankful that Naruto came into his life. Their story was full of aggressive fighting, contradictions, and disagreements, but above all, their bond, one that never broke throughout it all. The Uchiha treasured the friendship he shared with the dobe. He would never say it aloud - hell would freeze over before he admitted it - however, Naruto was his cherished friend.

In the last couple of day, the blond had come to him and talked about what was going on in his life, mostly talking about the kid sitting in front of him. Sometimes, the dobe was too righteous and considerate for his own sake.

"Do you know Naruto, truly know him?"

"He's a skilled shinobi who wants to be Hokage someday, I guess," Hikaru answered meekly.

Sasuke replied softly, "Then you really don't know him, because he is more than that. I suggest that you go to your teacher and ask about the hero who saved Konoha from Pain and who fought to save the world in the fourth great ninja war."

Hikaru raised his eyes abruptly at Sasuke, "But my mom said…"

The dark haired raised an eyebrow at the boy questioningly. The redhead just shook his head and chewed on his bottom lip, pensive. Sasuke saw the blond coming to their table and looked at the boy, adding one last comment, "And one more thing. I need to rectify what you said at the beginning. It's amazing that Naruto wants to be my friend, and I am truly thankful that he is."

The blond shinobi sat at the table, oblivious of the strange mood.

"Here, Sasuke, your salad. And this is for you too. Can you believe they have tomato juice in a place like this?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he took the comestible and beverage from Naruto.

"And, this, kiddo," said Naruto turning to look at Hikaru, "is what your mother allows you to eat in a place like this."

Hikaru didn't raise his eyes, keeping them on the table. Naruto watched him carefully. Silence was unusual from the boy. He placed his food in front of him. Hikaru let out a whipser.

"Thank you…Dad."

The blond froze. After a few seconds of silence, he swallowed down the emotion about to surface. The boy had just become even more dear to him.

"You're welcome, Hikaru." His slightly throaty answer evidenced how happy he was.

He stared at the teme, who was evidently dismissing him, and that alone convinced Naruto that Sasuke was behind it all. He joined them as they ate, thinking to himself that it would be better not to ask and to just gratefully accept whatever Sasuke had done.

::

::

Naruto didn't need to look away from the scroll that he was reading to notice that Hikaru has passed three times in front of his bedroom door. He was sitting on his bed, surrounded by all kinds of scrolls.

"Hikaru, come over here," the shinobi called out after the boy's fourth time walking before the door.

The boy came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Why are you pacing so much?"

Hikaru shrugged, unsure how to answer the question.

"Do you want to sit with me?"

The kid just jumped into the bed, sitting near him.

"You know, your mom will be home soon."

The redhead nodded. However, some uncertainties were lurking around his head since two days ago when Sasuke had his talk with him…Or, maybe they weren't uncertainties, and were instead undeniable facts. Hikaru didn't know how to explain it.

Noticing the stillness in the boy, Naruto returned studying the scroll.

"What are you reading?" asked Hikaru after a few minutes of silence.

"These are some scrolls Kakashi-sensei gave me. He wants to help me become the next Hokage."

"Oh!" the boy blurted and then added quickly, "Why do you want to be Hokage? It seems to me like a job with a lot of work."

A small smile appeared on Naruto's lips. "Initially, I wanted to be Hokage so the village would acknowledge me, but, afterwards, as I began to grow, Konoha became very dear to me. Now, I want to protect everyone in the village…My friends, your mom, and you."

Hikaru made a small motion with his head, contemplating Naruto's words.

"Your dad was the Fourth Hokage, right?"

The unexpected question left Naruto speechless for a few seconds. "Yes."

The blond watched the boy who kept himself in a quiet introspection. Hinata must have told her son about Minato being his father.

"Well, if your dad was Hokage, and you're going to be Hokage, then I should be Hokage too."

Naruto laughed softly, "You don't have to be hokage, Hikaru, only if you want to."

"Oh, but I do want to!" and suddenly he crawled over to Naruto and sat in his lap. "I want to be like you, Otou-san."

Hearing him use that honorific term still gave Naruto goose bumps, shifting the rate of his heartbeat. He felt truly blessed since Hikaru and Hinata became a part of his life. Before, he saw the world as a dark and grim place, but thanks to them, he finally felt that his life was on track. And his desire to be Hokage grew more every day.

Hikaru grasped Naruto's hand. The blond stayed motionless, anticipating the boy's next words.

"My hand looks so small next to yours."

"Someday it will be big as mine."

"But too pale," he grumbled, dissatisfied.

"You have your mother's skin. Your mom has beautiful skin."

"Yeah, but it looks better on a girl than it does on a boy." Hikaru scrunched his nose, disgusted.

"Well, the teme is pale. Always has been. And all the girls seem to love him."

"You two have a weird friendship, calling each other names like that."

The blond chuckled and out of the blue, he asked, "What is your element?"

"Wind, I think. That's what uncle Neji told me."

"How about we find out tomorrow? Then I'll teach you how to do the Rasengan."

The boy nearly jumped around, gray eyes gazing earnestly into Naruto's blue ones. "The Rasengan?"

"Yup. What do you say?"

Hikaru lunged at Naruto, his small arms embracing the man's neck.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." And Naruto hugged him back.

::

::

A very tired Hinata climbed the stairs to her apartment. There were two pressing matters that she needed to see to at the moment: take a soothing bath, and foremost, see her two men. She had missed both. Entering her home, she went directly to Hikaru's room to check on him. On the way, she halted in front of her door.

Pressing a hand over her chest due to the frenzied rhythm of her heartbeat, she tried, unsuccessfully, to contain her joyous tears. They were both sleeping, surrounded by all kinds of scrolls. Naruto had a scroll in his hand, the other hand resting over Hikaru's head, who had fallen asleep on top of the blond. She stood transfixed, marveling at the sight they provided her. It had been her greatest desire that her two knuckleheads became much more than agreeable acquaintances. She wanted – and has been striving - for them to develop a strong relationship, to share a deep connection, and finally, it seemed that they have begun to travel down that road.

Knowing Naruto, she decided to take a quick shower before waking him up. She was aware that he would like to welcome her properly. After donning a simple nightgown, quietly, she approached Naruto and kissed him softly on his cheek. Blue eyes blinked open and a brilliant smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey," she said tenderly.

"Hey." His voice sounded muddled by sleep. "Welcome home."

"Can you help me get Hikaru to bed?"

Naruto suddenly realized the reason why he felt an unfamiliar weight on his body. Careful as to not wake him, the blond got up slowly and cradled the boy in his arms. Hinata helped Naruto put her son to bed, covering him with his favorite blanket and ruffling his hair gently. Naruto waited for her at the doorstep.

Hinata came toward him, smiling. He startled her, suddenly she was the one cradled in his arms.

"I missed my wife," he whispered near her ears, getting an intense shudder from her.

"I've missed you too, Naruto." It was said in a fervent undertone.

Naruto swiftly claimed her lips in a lustful kiss. Hinata never doubted that his husband would greet her suitably. After all, she was very familiar with her amorous and ardent husband.

...

**A/N**: Don't know about you guys, but I love to read and write about my favorite characters' daily routine. :) I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse of what I imagine could be their normal day to day.

Also, the other day I was wondering if you don't mind that I don't answer personally each and every review. It's a bit awkward for me to answer them, so, if I offended you in any way, my sincere apologies. Though I'll keep thanking you through this manner, however it doesn't mean that I don't consider each of your reviews invaluable.

And... I would like to add something else, due to a review I received... unsigned or offline... A reader has the right to think that my story is bad, I won't ever argue that. Likewise, I do know I'm not an spectacular writer but that doesn't stop me from writing... Nevertheless, please, don't be offensive using coarse and tasteless words. Really, I understood your point -even made me pause and realize that I wasn't approaching some issues correctly. Oh, well, maybe I'm asking too much but I don't lose anything if I do it either.

Now, moving along. I'm so happy about what Kishi did in the last manga! At last! X-D Even though I was a bit worried, I never lost my hope... and I keep my fingers crossed. ;-p

So, hum, yes, on to my thanking mode: raveman2, ZodiacBirdy, CrypticNiteMare, JOHNXgambit, onefunrun, EpyonDragon, , kuramaove, Chewie Cookies, devilzxknight86, Skywalker-1, Zarrick Zule, angel of the dark arts, Okami Cage, jafr86, . , a guest, DianaSawas, SilverPebbles, LegioVolsung, drueydue12, Xdeath-godx, Zamoria, fantasymulan96, naiika, troutman30, billyclint, married man, Islander27 and Crystal Luna.


	10. Chapter 10

To my faithful readers:

I know you've been waiting for updates to this story, and I'm here to say that there are updates coming – just not from me.

The fact is that I have several projects going on, and I don't feel that I would be able to give this story the attention that it deserves to continue. Not to mention that this is the only story I attempted to do in English – which is my second language.

However, don't be sad. Just as I was on the verge of deleting this story altogether, I was contacted by another member of FanFiction who told me how much he loved my story and begged me not to let it die. When I told him what I was thinking of doing, he offered to adopt the story and continue it beyond my original vision.

He re-wrote the first chapter, and I have to say I loved it. The things he added will really help the story move forward and grow. Not only do I think he'll do a great job, but he told me that he wouldn't work on the story unless I became his beta reader and approved every future chapter to which I've happily agreed.

So please link to the story and give him the support that you've given me over the last several months. I'm sure he'd appreciate it, and he's told me that it won't be long before all of the original chapters are updated and new content will be on the way.

The link to the new story is:

www. /s/9374119/1/ My-Precious-People

Of course, without the spaces.

You can find a link to the new story on my profile as well. It's my wish that you give him the same support you gave me, considering that is my story too. :)

Thank you!


End file.
